Spilt Ginger
by goddessTeasha
Summary: Ginny finally has enough and pulls out her quill and puts it to paper for the school paper in an artice that blows peoples minds. Draco and Ginny.
1. 1

****

Spilt Ginger

By Goddess Teasha

Summary: Quiet, Shy, Weak, ordinary, and plain. All words that at one time or another were associated with Virginia Weasley, until one day she can't take it, and publishes in her meek column in Hogwarts Student News an essay entitled Spilt Ginger, and then to put it loosely All hell breaks loose. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe. 

From The Author:

This is a Draco Ginny tale that I had just sitting around and decided to try. If you Don't like it... Well If no one likes it I'll pull it But I really hope you like. Keep In mind no one is perfect, and I'm not good at Spelling and grammar, but I will try. Be nice. Please don't flame. Well Thanks and Tell me what you think.

~GoddessTeasha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virginia Ginger-Belladonna Weasley was nothing like her name sake. She wasn't the least bit spicy, nor poisonous or at least in appearances. She was too tall for the average girl, with long legs, a long mid drift, well endowed, and a sweet face. But no one noticed this about her. She was ignored in 10 sizes to big pants and quidditch shirts. ignored and pushed into the shadows, belittled and ridiculed at every step by every one. 

She was always forgotten. The forgotten Weasley. Once when she was 7 her mother had literally forgot her in a shop.... It would have been okay had it only happened once, but sadly her childhood memories were littered with being forgotten here and there. And though now she was in her 5th year of school She was still the Sad little Forgotten Weasley. 

It was the First week of School and already Ginny wanted to toss something. Professor Snape had just gave her 2 detentions and deducted 25 Points for her potions partner spilling their potion and causing a couple of kids to break into hives. The girl who had actually spilt the potion got nothing but a stern talking to... She was a Slytherin. 

"Whoa, Ginny you look like an ice queen." Colin Creevey said and quickly snapped her picture. Ginny froze. If she looked like an ice queen then why had he snapped her picture. 

"thanks Collin." Ginny murmured as He plopped down next to her. He began telling her about a new class he took over the break. suddenly some one bumped into Ginny's back with a very heavy bag sending her foreword into her lunch, Her plate got shoved foreword and the next thing was a domino effect of pumpkin glasses all the way down the Gryffindor table.

"oh god!" Ginny heard Ron say and blushed at his sister. 

Ginny blushed. "um sorry..." She murmured and grabbed her bag leaving the great hall quickly. 

Ginny pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill. 

Lost Loves

As Our year begins its.....

It took Ginny 20 minutes to write the article on how to quickly get over summers lost loves. and the new speed Dating opportunity in Hogsmede. She thought the article was crap. The teacher loved it. Of course. 

Draco Malfoy wasn't happy at all. He was pissed he had detention in Herbology, when suddenly he slammed straight into something, that something went sprawling a good 5 to 10 feet away. "Weasel, are you so poor that you can't even afford glasses? You apparently need some seeing as you cant see where the Hell your going." Draco yelled. 

"I- I'm sorry."

"Not nearly enough as you should be Weasley." Draco yelled and pushed Ginny back down as he walked by her. 

Ginny sighed as she slipped into Hogsmede Second Hand.

"Oh Virginia! I've been waiting and hoping you come in today, I got a ton of... odd muggle clothing from a store going out of business, Hot topic... I put a set of everything in your sizes together Honey, and It's all yours no cost, I don't think I'll be able to push this stuff out if I want just because teens don't normally come in here. It's all shrunk in this purse. There is makeup, and shoes lots of boots, Tons of skirts, Lots of pleather, Tons upon tons of shirts and bodices and dresses, and there are tons upon tons of pants, from Bondage to pleather, to flair, to jeans. Tons of accessories like purses and belts and underclothing and jewelry." Mary the owner of the store said.

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Yes you can and will now out, out of my store." Ginny was pushed out of the store. Ginny headed over to Honeydukes. 

"Ahhh just the little guni-pig I was looking for, Sugar Quills released a whole new line of products, from edible quills to edible parchment and ink, and seeing as you signed up for the product testing here is you a box to take to Hogwarts of all their products." Mike the owner said as he pulled out a very large box. He shrunk it and handed it to Ginny. 

"Enjoy."

Ginny sighed as she tossed the purse and small palm sized box on her bed. She loved the sweets the owner of Honeydukes often tossed her way for her to write little critiques about, but she still hated the fact that she knew she'd been chosen out of a bit of pity on the fact that the man had noticed that she'd made a strawberry sugar Quill last one whole year. When the man had asked her why she didn't just devour it and she'd said calmly and with dignity that she didn't have all that much pocket money. The man had then recognized her. "Your the Weasley's little one aren't you, The one that writes for the paper, correct."

"Yah I am."

"Well I have a deal for you, I'll give you free products if you'll do a critique of them in the paper."

At the time she'd agreed quickly, but now it felt like a bit of pity to her... She hated Pity. Weather or not she hated it she'd still take it. She sat up on the bed enlarged The box and was shocked at How large the box was and how on the front It stated her name from the Actual Sugar Quill Factory. A letter was taped to the top. 

Mrs. Weasley,

Good Day! It has came to our attention that for the past 3 years you have been critiquing our products and many others for the Hogwarts Student News. We have prepared a complete press kit for you to critique. We hope you enjoy all the products. We'd also like a return feedback seeing as it has came apparent to us that your few short liners in the School Newspaper escalate our sales to a new standing, Therefore we'd like to employ you not only as a press correspondence, but a product Tester. Enclosed in these Positions is a monthly box like this with all our goodies and our new goodies and payment of 15 galleons per month. 

Fond Regards

Hope to hear from You soon,

Armando Rongal

Ginny froze... She didn't know an one in Sugar Quill which meant that... That what she was doing was literally a job... A critic. 15 Galleons a month! Plus a box of treats! She smiled and set the letter aside. She smiled This was the first good thing that had happened this month. She didn't need to get permission from Miss Allison, The director of the paper to do it because she'd got Permission when she started to do it for Honeydukes. The smile hit her face again as she opened the Sugar quill box.

IT WAS PACKED!

There were 10 Quills of every favor, what looked like 100 rolls of the new edible parchment About 20 things of the Edible ink in all imaginable flavors, and then there were about 200 actual kits. She reached in and drew out one of the kits The one she grabbed was called S'more. Gram Cracker flavored parchment, Marshmallow Ink, and a chocolate flavored sugar quill. She gave a wicked smile and set it on Her bedside table Then shrunk the box back down and put that in the bedside drawer. She then penned a letter to Charlie telling him her good news and sent him the Smores kit. She was looking for Ron to see if he'd lend her Pig. She grabbed 3 of the special kits and headed out of the dorm. 

"Ron!" Ginny said as she got near The three Gryffindors that were all quite close to each other talking.

"Ginny!" Ron said turning around in an exaggerated sigh. 

"I was wondering if I could borrow Pig Ron-"

"No Ginny."

"Well-" Ginny started to say fine and give them the kits, but...

"Ginny I said no."

"Fine but-"

"I said No Ginny, He my Owl and I can do what I want with Him, or can you not understand that in your klutz mind-" Ron said He'd put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a shake, Unfortunately Ginny, wearing a pair of heals went flying back landing on the ground There was a crack heard and Ginny grabbed her wrist. 

"Oh god- Gin I'-"

"DON'T Talk TO ME!" Ginny Screamed. Everyone in the hall froze. Here's What I wanted to Give you!" Ginny yelled and tossed the three kits at Ron's head. He Got caught by one and managed to catch the other two. Ginny Turned and had ran off Going to the Infirmary. She never made it as She went running straight into A blond Grey eyed Slytherin.

"My God Weasley twice in one month? Get yourself a pair of glasses he yelled and tossed a galleon at her. 

Ginny murmured Sorry her face bright red and he took off running again. 

"Virginia what have you done now, So far you've caused Hives on 4 students, numerous glass cuts... what now..."

"I broke my wrist." Ginny murmured. 

"Put it up here." She said and did a curse. 

"There now get up to your common room-" Ginny left before she finished. 

"I hate them all... I hate them all I hate them all I hate them all I hate them Hate them hate them hate them hate them" Ginny was muttering as she got into the common room and went running to her dorm. She sat down and pulled open the purse of clothing she'd been gave. She began pulling the shrunk Items out just for them to become large as she pulled them out. It was amazing over 100 pairs of pants in her sizes, hundreds and hundreds of shirts about 50 dresses and 75 jackets. There was Tons literally Boxes of make up. about 100 pairs of Shoes and boots. There were Skirts galore hundreds It literally was a whole wardrobe. Ginny smiled as she hung them up in her closet.... She looked around the room and then headed over to the solitary desk. She pulled out her Strawberry Cheese Cake sugar quill and a Normal piece of Parchment... Tomorrow all essays and articles were turned into the editor of the paper. She put her quill to the paper. 

Spilt Ginger


	2. 2

Spilt Ginger 

Disclaimer- I own nothing as of yet... Not even the plot GodLikeEyes and i went in half and half on this one... How sad I'm depressing myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spilt Ginger

Have any of you ever looked at the shelf behind Professor Snape's Desk? I have, It's one of my fascinations as I sit in his class already having completed the potion, and all that is left is to listen to him degrade and deduct points from Gryffindor... Not that he's unfair or biased... I digress though. Sitting at the very end of that beautiful cherry wood shelf is a Vial of dark brown- amber-ish powder... Ginger. It sits on the brink, The very edge of it's own peaceful world, a layer of dust covering it, just waiting for someone to stir a breeze up, Or reach up for the more used root of Dungerous Rouse, and to knock it off the ledge... So it may fell the dust fly off, and shatter against the ground to once again remind someone that it's still there and still alive waiting for someone to free it from a self imposed prison.

I am The vial of Ginger believe it or not... In the past years many times one of you dear students have came up to ask me about the Chamber of Secrets.... You don't know my name when you come up... You just happened to ask your friend who the red head is and end up being told "oh she's that girl you know Chamber of Secrets...etc." Well let me for once tell you all the truth. 

I was 11 soon approaching 12 when shopping for my first year supplies a small diary was slipped into my possession. At the time I didn't notice, but once at Hogwarts I realized that it was there... A new little friend. When I first began writing in it I thought it was a bit of a toy. As a matter of fact I remember my Father yelling at me that I should know better to trust something that I can't see it's brain or how it works. Yet this had occurred to me during the episode with the diary, It was just that by the time it occurred to me I was already in too deep. A part of my soul already gone, that part of free will. I remember approaching My older Brother to try to explain, But I couldn't speak, speech just stopped for me and I blacked out... This was the Diary's effect.. This was Toms doing. But needless to say, at first I literally thought it was a toy... We all had them, Phones that talk back by magically processing what you say and coming up with a response. And If you'll just take a trip to the local Stationary store you will find that there actually is a diary that young girls can bye that lets them Write and have a written response to questions and their thought s come up.... I don't recommend buying one... It alerts parents when certain words are wrote, like sex, drugs, pain, death, suicide etc. 

Needless to say you all know the rest of the tale, For Harry told it to Ron, and Ron has a larger mouth than anyone, but none of them knew why I took the diaries friendship. I shall explain. I have always been the forgotten Weasley...Hidden in the shadows and often Forgotten.. SO when I got to Hogwarts and found I had no friends and no family that wished to associate with me, I turned to the one thing offering friendship and an open ear. The Diary , Tom.

Now I know you all are wondering why this is being written... For several Reasons... One to vent, two to se if you can attempt to understand.. Three... To say something to a few select people... and Finally to make a formal request to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. 

Well, Seeing as I have Done One and Two lets get to Three... Yesterday I over heard Someone telling my tale of the Chamber, and The listener responded " And What happened to her, Don't tell me she had no punishment." When She was informed that I had received no punishment for being Bewitched by a young but still evil Voldemort She Called me a number of very fowl names, and then said that was not at all fair... Just because I received no formal punishments My dear doesn't mean that I have not been punished...

For the last 4 years of my life every night before I crawl under the covers I do complex silencing spells around my bed to unsure no one else wakes up when I awake at 2:22 Every night in screams, dry heaves, sweat, and pain that sears through my body like a hot iron burning my soul from the inside out. 

For the last Four years of my life I have done Repressive magic charms on myself so that no matter what happened my Magic would not be strong enough to be captured.

For the last four years I have not been myself, I have buried my Hot tempered soul so far down that I doubt even Dumbledore couldn't have glimpsed it. I have built stone walls around my soul so no one can be harmed by my being a friend to them... I have been a meek quiet mouse who wouldn't open her mouth to squeak. I have been anyone but myself. I have let myself be pushed around tossed on the ground, hit and hurt with nothing but a weak apology for what ever I had done to receive this treatment and letting my legs carry me as fast as I can. 

Well unfortunately, This will no longer be happening. 4 DAMN years of being beat and pushed around is long enough for punishment for something that NUMEROUS adults, including some of your parents, Have done. I was bewitched... I was put under the equal to an imperious as the part of my mind with free will was the first to go. I did nothing wrong but write in a book because I did not get along with any of my Housemates....

Which brings me to my request for Albus Dumbledore. When I was sat on the sorting stool I was under family biased and prejudice, I literally begged the hat not to put me anywhere but Gryffindor. Well guess what I have learned a lot...

A) Not all Slytherins are evil... Just ungodly smart and cunning

B) Ravenclaws are wise but stuck up

C) Huffelpuffs though ragged on Are too loyal, too sweet and too kind they are a honor to have.

D) A house that breeds heroes and Heroines has a hard time fitting in every ones egos and red and gold are to frigin' Flashy. 

There for my Request.... Please get me out of Gryffindor, re-sort me, put me in a plain dorm with no house... just help please....

Opps Looks like someone spilt the Ginger

__

Thank you for it. 

Virginia Ginger Belladonna Weasley 

Professor Dumbledores eyes were wide as he finished the article. He'd known a student was doing Repressive spells, but on themselves... and a Weasley at that. He looked at the picture that accompanied the front page article, It was recent perhaps a day old with Miss Weasley in a tight corset/ bodice top that emphasized her more than ample endowments and her narrow thin waist. She wore a pleather skirt that was restrictively tight around the legs and ended at just what could just barley be considered decent, but with the girls height still a mile of well toned pale leg was left seen. Her hair was with half of it pulled up into a small tight bun and the rest of the curly length left hanging to her waist. It was a beautiful, It was a side picture with her head turned towards the camera.... It was scarily Beautiful. He picked up his quill and pulled out a list he waited no time in scratching her name out on the list. 

"Ron what is Your Problem?" Hermione asked hurrying down the stairs to see Ron pacing. 

"LOOK AT THIS HERMIONE!" Ron said shoving his copy of the paper in Her face, The picture of Ginny specifically.

"She looks beautiful Ron....Mature, but gorgeous..."

"It's not just that, and she looks like a... scarlet women, but read!" Ron said. 

Hermione stood still as she quickly read the article. "It's beautifully written especially the beginning-"

"Hermione! She asked to be switched house-"

"Ron, you have to admit she's never fit in all that well here, She has maybe one or two friends out of the whole house.."

"Thank you Hermione for sticking up for me. Ronald before you open your mouth stuff it. I'll see you all at breakfast." Ginny said knowing comments were dancing on her brothers tongue. She had chosen her outfit to impress. Large baggy bondage pants barely sitting on her hips, and one of the same type of Corset tops as she'd worn in the picture for Collin. This one though she didn't wear a tank top under so it showed a couple of inches of white skin between where the top ended and where the pants started. Her hair all but about the top layer that was clipped together in the back was wild and free streaming everywhere. 

"I wonder what house she would have been in." Inquired a sitting Harry.

"Gryffindor Harry. She belongs here." Ron said furiously glaring at the portrait whole. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A special Thank you to Lauren and to Trancos for Reviewing.

Trancos~ I've actually been trying to figure out how to make the first chapter smoother but I keep on screwing up. As for the nit pick my nephew took a stab at Fan Fiction writing and entered certain names into the spell check unfortunately Weasly, Voldmort, and a number of other names got put in wrong so now as i type it automatically changes as I type. So I'm trying to fix it but I'm not having much luck. Anyways I think I got it....but I'm not to sure so there may every so often come upon a mistake, but thank you tons for the help hope you continue to like the story. Smiles

Lauren~ Thank you for the Review... Hope you continue to like..

Smiles To All

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING. Never will.... but on a great note my copy of OotP was shipped out yesterday!


	3. 3

Spilt Ginger

Chapter Three 

Draco sighed as he moved down the stairs and into the common room. It seems most people had left early for breakfast today. He sighed again, lately school had taken on a slow dreadful felling of day over and over and over. He was so tired. Even Goyle's cousin Carolina who had popped up at the beginning of this year was now having trouble breaking him out of the cycle. He plopped down on the couch and noticed that the school news, which Slytherins almost never read was all but gone.. normally they had about 50 extra copies that they used to stuff the fire. Today only 2 were left in the large basket that showed up every Friday at midnight. Something good must be in it. He grabbed the paper and leaned back and froze. On the front page was the most beautiful picture of a female he had ever seen. She was gorgeous, well endowed, with a thin waist, pale flawlessly perfect skin, bright eyes that shined with depth and intelligence, and her legs.... Her legs looked longer than a mans dreams. He pulled his eyes off of her to read the caption. 

__

" ' Virginia Ginger-Belladonna Weasley, Author of Spilt Ginger' " 

Draco froze. Weasley. The Weasley brat looked like this? She could have been able to hide it under all her hand-me-down clothing... but oh my, not in his wildest dreams would he have thought she looked like this under the baggie quidditch shirts. He let his eyes wander over the picture again trying to imprint it into his memory so that like oh so many more gyes in the school they could devour her in their dreams after all, how else would someone like him, a Slytherin and sworn enemy of all things good supposedly, get near to a fallen angel like her. He smiled after deciding he had it to memory and looked around on the floor for the copies of the paper where guys like Goyle had just pulled out her picture and tossed the rest on the floor. He was once again shocked to not see any copies on the ground... this meant that her article must actually be good also.. He went back to the paper and began to read. 

Had anyone been in the common room they would have saw what started out as the Malfoy smirk on his perfectly cute pale face slowly, with each line he read turn into a whole, full blown actual smile, something that caressed his face seldom, but when it did It broke women's hearts and made boys actually question their sexuality. Unfortunately no one was around to see this smile... though with the advents that would slowly be unfolding in the future of this school year the face would be caressed by the soft sweet smile many many times more, but the pale boy didn't know this as he let his eyes linger on the fire as he folded his paper and he ran through comments in his mind. It took a couple of minutes before his smile faded back into his smirk and he jumped up and headed to breakfast and headed to a certain red head with legs longer than a mans dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virginia sighed. Ron was a good 50 feet behind her with the other two members of the Dream Team grumbling so loud that she could hear him. She ignored him as she headed into the final stretch of hall between hear and the Great Hall. She smiled as she saw the cute blond that had terrorized her for the better part of her years at Hogwarts was also walking straight across from her. When His eyes landed on her a smirk... or maybe more of a small smile slipped onto his face. She continued walking. At the doors to the great hall they met up. Ron still behind her grumbling. 

"If I might give you a complement Virginia, before you head inside and hear it from everyone else?" He asked her. She froze. A compliment from Draco. She had thought the small smile that was playing on his lips was because of a chance to torment her. 

"Certainly Mal- Draco." 

"The article was great. The associations between yourself and Snape's mistreated Ginger was perfectly beautiful, I've never read an article in the school News I liked more than yours, and the picture of yourself was grand." 

Virginia was stunned. "Thank you Draco. That means a lot coming from you."

" No Thank you, and if you don't mind me saying you look splendid." He said and then, before she could say anything hew went into the Great Hall. She heard Ron say something else and ignored him as she took a breath and walked into the great hall. 

Immediately whispers broke out and people pulled out their articles and passed them around to people who hadn't the sense to grab one in the common room. 

Professor Snape started it first standing up and slowly clapping. It slowly moved down the Teachers table, and first down the Slytherin and Huffelpuff tables, and finally caught on at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. 

She smiled and said a Thank you that was pretty much lost in the noise and moved to sit at her normal spot, the chair closet to the teachers table.

Dumbledore waited for the last 3 gryffindors to slip in and take their seats. 

" Apparently we have all read Miss Weasley's article and loved it. I cannot blame anyone for this, I too loved it. As for her request, I will grant it though she will not be gave her new house by sitting under the sorting hat again. Miss Weasley will come up here and she will shoot 4 arrows, depending upon how many and what flags the arrows go through her new house will be chosen, These arrows are not normal arrows, Miss Weasley can aim where ever she wants, the arrows will go where her personality tells them to. Miss if you will come up here we will re sort you." 

She walked slowly up to Dumbledore and......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you all Enjoyed, I hope Draco's part turned out okay... sorry it took me a bit long to write... Congratulate me, The plot now belongs to me... I re wrote this chapter to make it mine! Oh yha! 

Chapter 4 is already wrote. Review and I'll post it Tuesday night kiddos. 

Disclaimer: I OWN THE PLOT!!! i own Carolina.... and that's it.... oh oh I also own her cat but that won't come in for a bit now... 

Reviewers:

Grammar Maid- I'm trying, I hope it gets better... 

To Anyone who gave me advice or corrected me-

THANKYOU! You all did it so nicely that I didn't get mad... You all are soo sweet. Cookies to you all

To ALL-

THANKYOU THANK YOU COOKIES and Chocolate Covered Strawberries to all... Choc. covered Strawberries will be put somewhere in this story... IT IS A MUST!

hehe Thanks

GoddessTeasha

GoddessTeasha@yahoo.com


	4. 4

Virginia looked warily at the bow and arrows Dumbledore was offering... She also knew a number of the teachers behind her were shifting nervously. In the back of her mind she was wondering why, She knew in Hogwarts a History it stated that not many people had been resorted over the years but there were some... Their pictures recorded with them sitting under the Sorting Hat. So why was she being Gave arrows and a bow? Virginia sighed and took the Bow. She looked into Dumbledores eyes as she took it, there was something in his eyes... Respect... fear? defiantly not the normal sparkling amusement that was there... The twinkle was there, but what was under it was different. She broke the eye contact, and with out the hesitation her mind told her to have picked up the first of four arrows. she aimed directly in the center of the four flags and let the arrow fly. The arrow went zipping around the room twice and then straight through the emerald flag. Without waiting Virginia grabbed the next arrow and shot it. This one didn't even zip around the room, Instead it went straight through the Emerald flag. Virginia grabbed the next arrow and the same thing happened. Finally on the forth it went flying, ripped through the maroon flag and instead of disappearing, zipped around the room, went flying through the emerald flag, and then went spiraling to the Slythering table, where it lodged itself into the wood in front of one stunned Draco Malfoy. 

By now all the teachers were whispering. Virginia stood there. 

"Well, Miss Wesley you may take your seat at your new house, Slytherin... and seeing as your arrow likes Mr.Malfoy so much, Draco will assist in showing you to your dorm, and help you with any problems you will encounter... The arrow is of course yours.." Dumbledore said. Virginia handed back the bow, and with Everyone still whispering.. and her brothers face turning an ugly shade of blue she headed to the end of the Slytherin table.

"Virginia, please entertain my whim by giving me your presence?" Draco yelled loudly enough that the entire hall heard and turned to see her reaction. Which of course was nothing but Virginia going up to sit across from Malfoy in the seat he had motioned to. They gave it a few minutes, and the whispered conversations raised into normal voices and the great hall became normal again. 

"Your arrow Virginia." Draco said handing her the arrow. Virginia smiled and took it from his outstretched hand.. It had a Maroon feather and the word Slytherin had been burned into it. 

"Thank you Draco." She said. 

"Your Brother doesn't look all that happy." he commented.

"Never is dear, will someone pass me the bacon and eggs." She asked. Immediately Goyle who was diagonal from her handed it to her. 

"Thank you dear." She said and put a small amount on her plate. 

"Your uhh.. welcome." Goyle said he seemed a little out of place by being told thank you or maybe it had been the dear... of course he could actually be as dense as her brothers said he was but highly doubted that. 

"Your article was beautifully wrote... I'm Carolina by the way." A petite blond sitting next to Goyle said. 

"Thank you Caroline, I'm Virginia." She smiled at the girl. " So mind if ask when the classes are held???" Virginia asked. 

Three eyebrows rose in the same position. She knew she was smirking. "What Classes?" Draco asked.

" The classes for the eyebrow raising and the Slytherin smirk?" Three identical smirks appeared on the faces and the eyebrows fell.

"You pick it up after hanging around Draco for a few days. Though you my dear already have the smirk, Which makes me wonder how in the name of Merlin did you get put into Gryffindor?" Carolina asked 

"I was wondering the same thing." Draco second.

"I grew up on the tales of what those 'evil Slytherins' did during holidays, By the time I got here the moment the Sorting Hat mentioned Slytherin I just went crazy, every prayer I knew I was using to get me into Gryfindor, and once I was in there I hated it." She said. 

"Well with that said I think we can accept you, or at least the four of us at first." Draco said and stood. "Come on I'll take you to the common room, as we don't have classes today it'd be a good idea to get in there early." Draco said. Virginia stood and so did Carolina. Draco gave her a look.

"No, I am not going to sit her and let you take our newest house addition to your dorms Draco!" She said Very very loudly. Everyone became quiet as they looked to see both Virginia and Draco standing together and Draco tossing Carolina the worst look. 

"Don't even Try anything with my sister you slimy Slytherin Git!" Ron yelled across the hall at Draco. Draco turned to put his anger onto Ron, but he was to late, a very angry Virginia. Her eyes were glowing Hands on hips, and for everything she looked like a very sexy, though very pissed, angel, that is when he noticed it her hair was moving, yet there was no wind, no breeze... It was a magical disturbance.... She normally wore repressive magic charms... He looked to the teachers table to see if they had noticed... Snape and Dumbledore apparently had. 

"Slimy Slytherin Ronald, I'll have you kn-"

"You know Damn well Virginia you aren't supposed to be in Slytherin, and I have a right to tell the bloody git that he can't touch you." 

"You know what Ron! I am where I was supposed to be 5 years ago! And I am not 7 years old any more! I'll kiss who I want, shag who I wish and there is not a bloody thing you may do! If I want Draco's hands on me, and there being offered I damn well will let him! And there Is nothing you can say or do to change that! Do you understand Ronald!" She yelled. A very large, harsh breeze was making it's way through the room causing the house flags to whip.. Draco heard the crack first, The windows all now were scattered with a jagged spiders web of cracks. Draco closed his eyes and wished the dumb Dream Team carrot top would for once know when to shut up... but of course his wishes were not to be granted.

"Virginia Belladonna Weasley! Don't say stuff like that just wait till Mother-" Ron began yelling. 

The breeze in the room was strong enough now that people were realizing what was going on, and were starting to look worried. 

"She'll rip you apart even if you are her-" Ron's voice stopped as they all heard it... 

CRACK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hehehe! Thank you all for the reviews I'm so happy that people actually like it!!! Your reviews give me the strength to continue writing! I would like to warn you all because my brother caught on, I have a high tendency to scatter quotes from stars and classic lititure in my works, and I don't even realize it. Therefore I will try to give credit where it is due, but if I miss it and you recognize it, just toss me a line and I'll either change the line, or put credit for the quote in my little A/N.

SO how did you all like OotP? I'm so sad my copy has yet to come... tears, tears. But Iv already ruined it by reading spoilers... I just couldn't take not knowing who passed on... 

BTW- What do you want.... Evil death Eater Virginia, or Evilly smart revengeful, but not Death Eater Virginia... After all, we all know this story would never happen. sadly.

Well c- ya and I own nothing except Carolina... and she's hanging up in the closet.. would you like her... I'm selling her for... lets start the price at a cookie. lol... It's late kids.

~GoddessTeasha

AN IMPORTANT-

For some reason I spell check my chapters, re save them, upload them, and none of the corrections are there... so ugh... sorry!!!!!! I'm trying to figure it out!!!!!


	5. 5

CRACK

"RONALD"

The Windows of the great hall, which were above both the Gryffindor and Slytherin table went shattering inward as Virginia let a final scream at him go. Shards of glass were on there way to the floor of the great hall, when Dumbledor's voice echoed throughout the hall. No one really heard what it was he said, but it was most likely something along the lines of a repair charm. The Shards of glass went flying back into their places and the windows were as good as new. 

"Well... another auspicious start for a Slytherin.... Professor Snape why don't you take your new charge and her counterparts to the Slytherin common room, and Mr. Weasley why don't you and your counter parts come up to my office. Professor McGonagal, if you would make sure breakfast goes off without any more.... auspicious starts.." Dumbledore smiled and Snape, showing incredible ease with his task jumped up put light pressure on Virginia's back when he got to her, motioning her to move out the doors. Draco and Carolina also moved with her. 

"Well, Bravo Miss Weasley on making it into Slytherin... Your article was also beautifully wrote, you will make a grand journalist some day."

"Ugh... Thank you.... so when should I report to serve detention." She asked.

"Detention.... Why would you be serving detention... all you did was have unstable control over your powers... but that should be expected, If you were doing as much repressive magic charms on yourself as you were and at such a young age... I'm sure after breaking the unbreakable Dumbledore will take it upon himself to have you tested by Olivander to see just how amazing you are. Now then seeing as I do not trust my students to accept you as easily as Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Goyle, I am going to give you a separate dorm off the common room, one much like Mr. Malfoy himself accommodates, along with Miss Goyle, I'd hate for you to awake and have Pansy there slicing off your hair."

At this Draco and Carolina broke into snickers. 

"I'm assuming she has done that before.." Virginia said 

"She doesn't work well with others being thought more beautiful than her." Snape said 

"She doesn't work well with anyone." Draco murmured. 

"She's okay with herself." Carolina laughed to herself. 

"Very true Miss Goyle. Now then Miss Weasley... rules are the same here as they were in Gryffindor quidditch tryouts are in a week You may wish to try out. This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room and dorms. Snape said as he stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful elfish looking woman with snake like almond eyes. " This is the entrance to the Common Room. This is Loria, Loria Virginia Weasley new house member.

"Oh very good. Virginia, I am Loria, Welcome to Slytherin."

"Thank you ma'am." Virginia answered. 

"She's the Descendant of Slazar Slytherin, and Carmen Gryffindor. She is our password keeper. If you ever come and she is gone you may go through my personal entrance in the Potions room, It will be shown and explained to you later by Mr. Malfoy. The password is Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely. It's a quote from somewhere or the other. Loria is big on quotes. 

" Oh hush up Severus." Loria said swinging open. She was greeted by a spiral staircase that they all descended on. 

Virginia was stunned when she got to the bottom. The Silver and Emerald chairs and couches looked more than comfy. There were many secluded nooks and crannies for people to hide in. Book cases were placed in stead of the many games that were held in the Gryffindor common room. Emerald roses were all over strewn about the room. 

"wow." 

"It is great isn't it." Draco said he was close enough to her to hear the soft murmured word, and to pick up the soft smell of her... that was....

"Are you wearing a perfume of ginger and lily?" Draco asked her. She rounded on him to find him very close.. too close for comfort, and Snape and Carolina's eyes were glued on them. She smiled and in a very practiced move stepped to the side and put space between them by walking towards the book cases. 

" It's my personal ginger shampoo, and lily extract lotion." She said noticing many of the books were Defense Against the Dark Arts books. 

" It smells rather nice. The mixture of smells." Draco said moving to stand next to Snape and Carolina. Carolina wore a look of absolute hilarity, and Snape had a smirk on his face and would not meet the young mans eyes. 

"How on Dumbledor's beard did you get the boys in Slytherin to consent to the roses... The boys in Gryffindor had a fit if we brought any... the argument always came down to "What if a Slytherin saw... were not weak little pansies that enjoy roses, Do you think the Slytherins allow roses in their common room?" Virginia said. Snape and Draco snickered. 

"We as Slytherins know how to appreciate beauty. Come along and I'll take you to your room." 

Virginia followed as he walked to another spiral staircase parallel to the one they had just got off. Snape went up first and then Draco followed by Virginia and Carolina as they walked up they passed about 6 landings finally they got to a seventh. 

"Why is it I get the feeling we started out in the dungeons and are now in a tower." She murmured and Carolina laughed. 

"Your totally correct." Draco said. Virginia finally stepped into a round room. Two fireplaces were in the wall, and in the middle of the room were a couch love seat and a few chairs. 10 doors spanned off of this each on the 10 doors has a name plate. Draco had one, Carolina, and others who she didn't know had doors. 1 of the doors had a name free plate that said Reserved Head Dorm. Snape walked to a door that held her own name " This is your new dorm, by now all your assortment of things will have been moved in. Once again welcome to Slytherin... I'll leave Mr. Malfoy to show you some of the finer tuning of these dorms.... and Draco do be sure to explain the restriction line to her.... I'll be going." Snape said and moved to the fire place and jumped in.

" Carolina you are so dead for that little stunt in the Great Hall." Draco hissed. 

"Hey how'd I know Weasl- ahem..."

"Call him Ronikins... He'll go after you with a knife" Virginia commented. Walking to the dorm with her name. 

"Okay, well how'd I know Ronnikins would go crazy though I'll admit we probably warmed a number of the Slytherins to accepting an x-iffy, I mean DAMN did you see the power.... and Virginia the I'll snog who I want, shag who I wish....totally grand!" Carolina called. 

" I agree.... but still." Draco said plopping down in one of the seats. Virginia had moved off. 

The room was grand! The huge cherry wood canopy bed had cream curtains tied on the four post showing off the beautiful down comforter, and the immense size of the actual bed which was larger than a normal king sized bed. A large Cherry wood desk sat in the corner with a matching desk chair. The houselves had done an amazing job, filling the quill holder full of quills and the desk drawers were stocked with all her sugar quill products. Fresh red roses sat on the desk along with the normal desk stuff, envelopes, her sealing wax and seals. A matching huge cherry wood wardrobe was on the side. She opened it up, all her cloths were organized Robes, school uniforms, blouses then pants, and finally her revealing night gowns. She opened one of the drawers and found all her under garments, the next drawer was full of halter tops, bathing suits things that weren't made to be hung. The third drawer contained her shorts, and pajamas . She smiled and moved to a Vanity. 

The Vanity had also been organized her basic makeup on the top in little slots, and then one the drawers were stocked with her extras. She smiled and moved to the closet. She opened it and smiled all her possessions that weren't clothing and makeup were here, Her prank kits, Her brothers old broom, pictures of her family, her books took up two of the shelves completely. The shoes, and sandals and boots were organized also all over. Her cauldron and potion kits, all of her school work that she kept, school bag and school books were also gave there own special place It was a rather amazing closet with all its shelves...

"So are you going to let us in..." Carolina asked. causing her to jump and turn...

"what? yah sure." She said and turned to close the closet. 

" You have to invite us Virginia, all the doors have restrictive lines, one is only aloud in if they are invited... are staircase has one too, It only will let the occupants of the dorms, Professors... specifically Head of Houses and Headmaster. Head Boy and Girl, but that is it unless one of us invites them in. Then its okay. Prefects can't even get up here." Draco said. 

"oh... well would you please come in then?" Virginia asked formally. Both Carolina and Draco came in. Draco tossed himself onto the magnificent bed. Carolina pulled out the small vanity stool and took a seat. Virginia smiled and moved to a door. She opened it and let out a low whistle. The door opened to a huge large bathroom. As good as the prefects baths. 

"It's nice isn't it... so much better than shared dorm rooms... I'm rather surprised you haven't seen one before doesn't Potter have one?" Draco drawled looking rather comfy on her bed. His blond hair spilling onto a cream colored pillow showing just how pale his hair really was. She pondered his remark as she went to the night stand where another vase of fresh flowers sat. 

" It is nicer than sharing a dorm room... As for Potter, are you implying that I have graced his dorm with an intimate way?" Virginia asked her bright ginger eyes startling as they landed on his face and bore into him. 

" No... I was not, but as we are on the subject-"

"No I do not fancy Potter, nor have I spent a night of passion in his bed... and Gryffindor doesn't have dorms like this.... believe me Fred would have told me if they did." Virginia said 

Carolina burst into laughter at a slightly relived look that passed Draco's face. 

"Why would Slytherin have dorms like this and not Gryffindor?" 

"Because if you will remember these dorms weren't originally part of the Slytherin room, and they are gave to us as a privilege for being the best Slytherin students. that means that Gryffindors may not have them." Carolina said after a moment of silence. 

"True " Draco said. Virginia smiled at them and then heard the tapping noise. she turned to a window to she Dumbledor's Phoenix, Fawks. The bird was holding a message. Virginia hurried over to the window and slid it open. Fawks came in and landed on the wardrobe dropping the letter on the desk. She went over to it and pulled out the letter opener after slitting it open the envelope she pulled out the small slip of paper. 

Miss Weasley~

Would you please make your way to my office, I wish to have a few words with you. The password happens to be Sparkling draught.

Professor Dumbledore

Virginia looked at Draco and Carolina. "Ok looks like the two of you are out of my dorm." Virginia said. 

"oh yes? and where is it you are going?" Draco questioned.

"To my own personal hell. Now Get." Virginia said forcefully causing Draco to laugh and Carolina to roll her eyes. 

"Your going to make the year a whole lot more interesting." Draco said getting up off her bed wile Carolina stood up at the vanity. 

"Yha... but first things first, Your making it an interesting day girl. Here, I'll walk you to the headmasters office through the Head tunnels." 

"Head Tunnels? Virginia questioned leaving the window open so Fawks who was still sitting on the wardrobe could leave at his own free will. She moved off to leaving with Carolina through the door. Draco was lounging on the couch now a large book on potions sat in his lap. 

"Head Tunnels are the tunnels and passages that head boy and head girl use to get around quickly and quietly." She opened the door that was reserved for the a Slytherin head. The room was a bit more lavish than hers with it's own personal common room. Carolina moved to one of 3 doors off the common room and ushered Virginia into what looked like a normal hall though it was completely empty with the exception of one picture. 

" Where to?" The Picture asked... It was of a traffic cop. 

" Headmasters Office."

"Take the 3rd left. End door" The portrait said. Carolina began to move off so Virginia moved off also. 

"Why is it I get the feeling Slytheirins get know a lot more than Gryffindors."

"Well, not all Slytherins know about the Head Tunnels, just us 10 in special dorms have access to them, and as for the special dorms, don't think us snobs or anything, to tell you the truth we don't get them from good grades, there used to keep us separate from the other Slytherins" 

" Why do you want to be separate?" Her mellow voice sounding a bit tense. 

" well 4 of us are not pure bloods, yet come from a predominately pure blood line, so not even our family that is here really likes us, and then with Malfoy and a couple of the others it's Snape's doing... though I know it isn't for good grades. For you it's for protection from Slytherins Gryffindors have harmed."

"So in other words the separate dorm is to keep us away and protected... only us in trouble..."

"Yha that and to keep the people Snape decides needs it... Look were here, I'll wait outside the door and we'll go back together kay?" 

"I don't know how long it will be-"

"I'll be here." Carolina said and gave a smile as they walked out of the doorway. Professor Dumbledores office was directly across the hall. Carolina was leaning against the door to the Head Tunnel. Virginia sighed and went to the door and said the pass word and got onto the stairs and wondered exactly what it was that would be waiting for her... what answer to a question... what but more questions... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know... nothing fun happened here... I'm sorry, but I thought It a must to describe the rooms, because if this story goes the way it should, the rooms may actually come to be a bit of an important factor... or it may just become a moot point. sorry. Well, thank you to all my Reviewers... all but one who got me mad.... no comment, and like I stated at my last chapter I am trying to fix the grammar and the spelling, but, my computer is not saving my changes, the big thing of scrap metal. well, the next chapter should be in a day. Two at the most. Three is reliable.... Four isn't bad....

It should be out tomorrow, who can tell that I am a procrastinator... well Thank you all and by the way just because this is a descriptive chapter and a set up for the next doesn't mean that you don't have to review.... I do appreciate it people. 

Well thank you all

GoddessTeasha.

The Author owns Nothing

The Author would like to stress that I am trying to fix grammar and spelling, though I offer no promises because the scrap metal computer isn't saving the effin changes there for if you are to yell at me for how bad this is ask that you do not come down to hard on me for grammar and spelling... I am trying. Please bear with me. 

Once again thank you all,

GoddessTeasha

I Would like to post both an apology and a warning, The apology to Trancos that the book was ruined for him I am most sorry for the grievance for not warning you... I unfortunately had read book 5 and for some reason that just did not hit me when looking over the Reviews that that was a spoiler.. 

****

A/N WARNING: ON the Reviews page a spoiler for book 5 is there! Do not look at the review if you wish to not know it... I am most sorry, and I do offer apologies to Trancos and anyone else who did look at the Reviews page and saw the spoiler. My most humble apologies. 


	6. 6

From flame one will arise 

Of great beauty she will be 

As tall as a willow tree. 

As thin as a mere woman

Hair the color of the flame 

from which she arose

Eyes of the purest amber found on earth

A beauty so unthinkingly unquestionable

A power so amazing

A Power so scary

A Power that will change all we have come to know.

She'll hide for four years, amongst those of her kin.

On her fifth she'll be discovered

Through that of her own power..

Words are more graceful than the sword 

She carries both inside her soul 

feel free to fear this young girl...

no one knows how it will all turn out,

Make a prayer 

cross your fingers

and fall to thy knees 

before thy queen

Queen of the flame

Queen of the power

Queen of all that she wishes to conquer

Queen of all men's hearts

Queen of the light

or

Queen of the dark

It is to her and her keeper to decide

it is to her and to you." 

Dumbledore and Olivander fell out of the pensive of Dumbledore sitting next to a beautiful young woman with beautiful flowing hair and large eyes... Olivander's wife Amile.

"So."

"Yes, I know that is who I've been searching for for the last 8 years and here she is the last 5 directly under my nose in baggy bloody quidditch shirts." Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Positive in a way I am never positive, but you are going to find her a new wand today at my cost and tell me just how strong she is..." Dumbledore stopped as there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in Virginia" Dumbledore called. 

"Hello Headmaster, Sir." Ginny said nodding to who she knew was Olivander sitting next to the Headmaster. 

"Ah Thank you for coming Virginia. This I'm sure you know is Olivander."

"Yes sir, I have never had the pleasure of directly meeting you sir, Virginia Weasley" 

"Ah yes my dear, I'm here to fit you with a new wand."

"Why?"

"Because your Power, Virginia, has had a great influx.... A new wand is needed for you to have total control of your power." Dumbledore said. To Virginia it seemed as if he was making it up as he went along, but she wasn't going to question it. 

Olivander pulled out a wand box and set it on the desk. He opened it up, said what it was and gave it to Virginia to try. She gave it a wave and Dumbledore's shelves collapsed. 

"Nope, won't do." Olivander said and took the wand from her. He set it back in the box, put the lid on the box, and then reopened it, there was now a new wand in the box.

They went through the process for two hours. 

"You know what Miss Weasley I think I may just have the perfect wand for you. very rare, very experimental." Olivander said and drew out a wand from his robe pocket. The wand appeared to be 12 inches in length and was a shining Dark red-brown. It seemed to her to have a lingering sent in the wood that she caught sent of as he pulled it out.

"12 and a ½ inches The wood is willow.. a sympathetic wood... The core is Phoenix feather wrapped by a dragon heartstring and the tip of a unicorns horn. The wood was treated in unicorn blood, mind you the unicorn was not slain by anyone, but a horrid creature, and the whole wand is infused by not only lily extract but also by a ginger extract.." Olivander said holding up the wand. 

"Am I mistaken... or is that an elfish wand?" She felt herself asking. Olivander smiled. 

"Not entirely, In truth it could be, It was even blessed by one of the great queens, but in fact it was gave to me by them to find the owner of it... something about a past life you know." Olivander said seeing a gentle shake of Dumbledore's head when he had been about to say to give it to the child of the prophecy.

"Okay...."

"Yes well, try it out." Olivander said handing it to her. 

Virginia's hand touched the handle of it- A flash jolted through her head, a fleeting image. As each of her finger slipped onto the wand to take it she was not seeing only flashes but little scenes. 

She stood on a balcony over looking a grand forest, She wore a blue and white gown that reminded her directly of a Roman goddess it was cinched under her breasts with a silver circlet even and then two groups of fabric, like the straps of the dress though formed the deep v, showing her cleavage, though hiding it, The dress had a long train... coming down from the two white straps on her back was a like a large gauze fabric that also fell to the ground to mingle with the train of the dress, but first it was connected by a silver band to her fingers so that when she moved her arms it would flow with them. Her hair was free over it all though spilling in it's natural way all over. Her eyes seemed to be a fierce color of amber. Suddenly an arm wrapped about her waist causing her to turn... An Adonis like man stood before her with gray eyes. "You must make a decision.... they will not hold off any longer. Do we join them and save the home, and members of the home, or do we ride into battle? The choice is yours alone-"

"What do members of the home say?"

"They say neutrality has lasted them only thus far, that it is not fair to force them to join a wizard made war, but If they must, which they believe they must, then they will proudly fight and if need be die beside you my queen, thus the choice is yours and yours alone..."

Virginia suddenly felt her body snap to attention, and the scene that had been so real before her was gone. She was in Dumbledore's office, and both Dumbledore and Olivander stood looking at her. Olivander still held the wand... Only her first two fingers and her thumb were touching the wand..

"Virginia.... Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked of her again.

"Yes, yes I am quite fine.... Just was...."

"Seeing a memory... a vision... a lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked. Her eyes focused on him. 

"Well I'm not sure, so I'll go with lemon drop." She said in a light manner, though that didn't fool either of the men in the room, and Olivander wasn't fooled by what Dumbledore was trying rather hard to do... persuade her it was this fake past life memory rather than a vision of what her future would hold... Albus had always been a smart man.

"Here take the wand and give it a wave..." Olivander said gently. Her other two fingers grasped the wand in a light touch. She lifted it from his hand and gave it a wave, quite aware of the warm sensation that had spread about in her. 

The wreckage of Dumbledore's office which had came about due to all the other wands disappeared, all of the broken objects repairing.

"Well. Miss Weasly I believe we have found your wand. Here is a case for it, and a pouch, ah and I have some special oils, Ginger and Lily mixes for the wand to clean and polish every so often." 

"Thank you..." Virginia said. 

"No problem." Olivander said and smiled at her. 

" now then. Virginia I do wish to warn you... With this influx of power we may have to move you into advanced and higher classes, It just, you were already top in almost all of your subjects... so there may be movement needed, but other than that, you are more than welcome to do as you wish for the day." Dumbledore said. Noticing the light smile that hit her face at the slight though sweet dismissal. 

"Thanks Headmaster... I think I'll go lay on that new gorgeous bed of mine, a grander room I have never seen." Virginia said and turned to Olivander. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you sir." She said.

"ah, The pleasure was all mine Miss Weasly." He said causing the girl to smile and walk out of the room. 

"She is amazing." Dumbledore said

"She is grand" Olivander said.

"She's the child of the prophecy." They both murmured looking at the door that she had just exited. 

Virginia got into the hall and looked, shockingly there Carolina was, sitting on a small comfortable chair.

"Well, I was beginning to think they brought your brother in there and one of you killed the other I mean two, three hours."

"Yah, Sorry."

"No problem, come on lets go see if anyone else is in our common room yet so you can meet them, especially Blaise Zambini.... I mean dear mercifully gods the man is hot... With a Capital H and 3 T's. though he's not to fond of me... maybe he'll be fond of you, then that will give me an excuse to stare." Carolina said and Virginia just shook her head.

"and you are a Goyle?" 

"Yah, funny isn't it.... just remember, Greg hates me..."

"But at Breakfast you sat-"

"With Draco and his friends, because I am friends with Draco.... Don't worry, it becomes easier to understand the longer your in Slytherin."

With that both girls slipped into the head tunnels and hurried off. 

*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************

Sorry I have not updated as often or as soon as I said I would, I actually got pretty sick for a few days there. I would like to Thank all of you wondrous people who are Reviewing... I'd write all of your names down, but at times it annoys me when some people do that, and seeing as no one has any questions for me to answer It would be pointless, I say instead THANK YOU ALL.

O yes I SOOO know the prophecy bit is cheese in the extreme but that's me... Hay who thinks Virginia's keeper is actually Dumbledore?

Ahhh lets see... Chocolate covered strawberries coming up soon.... ah and due to popular opinion Virginia Weasly will not be a death eater.... If she'll be good or not... well that's entirely up to my fortune cookies.... oh they'll be in the story too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Choc. covered strawberries and fortune cookies.... 

Warning: There Is a spoiler on my review board.. do not read it, if you do not want to spoil the book. 

Well Thanks and have a wonderful day K.

Goddessteasha

GoddessTeasha@yahoo.com 


	7. 7

Virginia smiled as she went into her dorm and grabbed a book of complex potions from her shelf and moved into the little common room, after selecting a comfy chair she slipped into it and opened the book. Carolina, after seeing no one around had hurried to her room, retrieved her homework and was now furiously scribbling away.

"Dear god how can you stand to read the Mystical Renaissance Medical Potions and their uses in Modern Society?" Drawled a soft voice that caused both Virginia and Carolina to look up, A tall man stood there in slacks and an emerald shirt, He had bright yellow eyes that when mixed with his dark black hair that was pulled back with a satin ribbon, much like Draco's own hair, and speaking of Draco he stood next to the dark haired one. Ginny surveyed this all and smiled. 

"It truly is one of the most informative and truthful books you could ever read.... And so many ailments that we all go running to Pomfry for can actually be fixed rather simply with these potions that are no longer commonly used." 

"Why are they not used though?"

"Because times change... technology is updated, spells are lost, and new ones created, you all know that." Virginia said. 

"Ah very true, Blaise this is Virginia, Virginia this is Blaise, Seeing as you two disappeared for at least a good 2 hours we left to go run through a few things in the library. So how did your meeting with Dumbledore go? Painful or rather easy?" Draco inquired.

"Relatively easy, I received a new wand... It's an elfish wand actually, which is rather odd isn't it?" 

"An Elf wand?" Blaise asked and sat down on the floor next to Carolina. Draco gave Ginny a pointed look as she was taking up both seats of the love seat. Ginny smiled and scooted her feet in. Draco sat down and Virginia immediately dropped her legs back onto his lap.

"Yah I have to do more research on them, and don't give me that look Draco, you wanted to sit, so you're sitting, just with my legs. 

"Actually Miss Weasly we wish to have a number of words with you. So Draco her legs will shortly be removed." Came the soft yet hard voice of Professor Snape. They all turned to see Snape standing with McGonagal, and other professors. 

"Okay... Ever feel like you were reincarnated from the Spanish Inquisition?" She asked. "Let me go put my book up and I'll be with you-"

"I'd actually like to see that book, so why don't you bring it along." Snape said. Virginia gave a smile and stood. She gave a slight wave to Draco and Carolina. "It was a pleasure Blaise."

"The pleasure was mine Madam Weasley." He said with such elegance that Virginia raised her eyebrow just slightly... something that she didn't realize, but all the teachers did a signature Malfoy move. Virginia turned and went to the teachers 

"Okay where too?"

"Potions classroom." Snape said and began leading them all away. 

"Miss Weasley we've brought you down here to discuss your classes. After a long discussion we have all decided that it will be on a case by case decision on what we will do about your classes."

" Professor Dumbledore said I may have to make some changes but not so soon-"

"Miss Weasley do not act as if we're deaf dumb and blind child. We all can see it. You are smart, you turn in essays that should be put in your text rather than turned it to have a grade pressed on them. I thought- we thought that you just had weak magical standing but a supreme mind, and we could not promote you if you truly had just the mind but not the power, now today we indeed learn you have both the skills, power and knowledge to be pushed up, If not a year, then several years... We only wish to put you with your full potential Miss Weasley." McGonagal said "It's only a shame that when I find out I had one of the wisest children Hogwarts has ever to be graced with in Gryffindor you are snatched from me." She said and pursed her lips causing Snape to smile. 

"Ah yes, Slytherin's newest smartest, and most amazing student. I can not wait for the next Slytherin -Gryffindor potions class. Especially as for your and my case basis you will be in sixth year potions, With Draco, Carolina... Your brother and the rest of the Gryffindors..." Snape said, an almost giddy look on his face. 

"So in Potions I will be in sixth year." She said. Snape pulled out a piece of paper and a quill. 

"You can write down your new classes..." He said. She smiled in Thanks and scratched out the 6th year potions. 

"As for Transfiguration I recommend nothing lower than 6th year though I would like to put you into sixth year advanced... which is considered an advanced Newts class, As all sixth year classes are Newt classes. It's your choice which you would like to go into, But I do remind you Virginia, If you go Advanced 6th year In your 6th year you take advanced 7th, and then your 7th year you qualify for student teacher status.... which if I recall when reading one of your essays becoming a teacher was on your want to do list." 

"6th year advanced it is." Virginia said scratching it out on her paper. 

"That is my girl..." 

"On the contrary Mineva, She's mine." Snape said in a prideful voice. 

"On the contrary to both of you, She's just like her mother.:" came the voice of Dumbledore from the door way. He walked in and took a seat. 

"They came to me after you left demanding to be allowed to switch you up and over... You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all Professor.... You know that is all Women's and men's tragedy..." Virginia said looking at the headmaster. 

"What?" three separate professors asked.

"All women become like their mothers, This is their tragedy, No man does that is his." Virginia said. 

"Madam Merle?" Professor Binns Inquired. 

"Oscar Wilde"

"ah...." Binns said in a voice that was attempting to say he knew who he was though he didn't "Well for the last two years we both know you have been two years ahead in all your studies there fore I recommend putting you into the Studious forms of the Shaping of Civilizations and the Wizards who influenced them. 

~!~

It was 45 minutes later when Snape let Virginia go through his special cabinet, a cabinet that you stepped into and it took you to where ever you said. He gave her only the password for the Slytherin common room, but it still was so cool to step out straight next to the Staircase that lead to her floor. She hurried up it. No one new was in the room, and Draco, Blaise and Carolina all sat in the same positions. 

"Virginia, how was the inquisition with the teachers." Blaise asked He started to stand up as Draco had already... true gentlemen, but she motioned both of them to sit and tossed herself down into her previous seat. She was a little shocked when she felt Draco guide her leg across his lap.. Shouldn't he be screaming or at least cringing? She filled this for closer inspection later. 

"Well, it could have gone worse I imagine." She said and smiled 

"Okay, well then the real question is what was it about?"

"Ahhh my classes... It seems that for the longest time my intelligence didn't meet my magical ability. Now they both exceed my own classes."

"Ouch, So what is the verdict all Advanced Classes?" Carolina asked. 

"Ugh, Do you all want the full schedule?" 

"That Bad... give it to us, after all we can always help, were older than you, so we've been through it...." Blaise said gaining a strangled laugh. 

"Ok you asked for it Blaise, All next week I don't have classes as They have already called in an examiner to give me my Owls. Then if I pass them, as they all think I will, the schedule will be as follows, Monday sixth year double potions prep for NEWTS. Followed by double seventh year Arithmacy... Tuesdays Id Have Advanced seventh year Herbology, followed by sixth year Divination and then Care of Magical Creatures Aid advanced," Virginia paused and took a long sigh, "Wednesday I would have Advanced Sixth year Transfiguration double, and Then Advanced seventh year Charms double. Thursday would be Double Advanced Healing Seventh year, and Advanced Sixth year Defense. And the Friday I would have a one hour class one on one with Snape, McGonagal, Pomfry, Flitwick, and Hagrid." She sighed again "And on Saturday and Sunday I have half day work in the infirmary." She said and sighed again. 

"Ou. Ch." Carolina said grimacing.

"Yah, sure you want to do good on your OWLs Virginia?" Blaise asked. 

"You'll have a full schedule but it will pay off correct, I mean... There has to be some benefits..." Draco asked

"I get to spend my Seventh year at Hogwarts as a Student Teacher, or according to Dumbledore I can inturn as something outside of the school if I wish.." She said " and next year for a number of classes I'll have no choice but be an aid or take free period. Though Dumbledore did say he may check into a few other options." She said and flipped her hair. "I'm sort of not all that sure if I can handle all that Dumbledore and the others think that I can... It's sort of a bit weird..." She said. 

Draco was the only one that heard that last bit. "What is weird?"

"Well the whole thing Draco, I mean listen to me, You a person I never in my life thought I would call a friend and by your first name am allowing me to lay my legs across your lap, and are being rather kind to me, and then Teachers who have never thought I could do anything except write fabulous essays are actually fighting and bickering of the pleasure of saying I am in their house, You should have heard McGonagal and Snape... "'She's a Slytherin, But first she was a Gryffindor Severus.'" I mean, I can understand you all being nice to me now and befriending me a bit because I mean, I did call your house the wisest and such, and I slashed my own house, though they did deserve it, but really, Had this all happened and I was a Slytherin and just tossed into Gryffindor they would literally have found a lion to feed me to it, Hell Ron bloody well wants to as is." Virginia said. She felt a light tough through her pants, Draco was lightly rubbing her leg soothingly, and Blaise and Carolina were smiling. 

"I can explain the whole us befriending you." Carolina said. 

"Go for it."

"Your a SLYTHERIN, and a strong one at that, I wasn't kidding when I said we were all put up here for protection Virginia, It's just for different reasons... For me I am a Strong powerful half Muggle, For Draco, a strong Powerful wizard, who won't take a certain mark on his arm, neither will Blaise Virginia, tides are changing you align yourself with the strongest, you align yourself with those who-"

"are not blinded by house rivalries"

"and is willing to stand for all they believe in." 

"Are willing to publish an article that's effects will change their lives because they believe they need to be someone else, their actual self. You, Virginia, remind us all of our selves. You did what you had to, I told my Father off, Carolina was practically killed and tortured in Voldemort's attempt to purify her yet she would not give in. Blaise took down two Death Eaters that came to take him to Voldemort to get the mark. You did even more though, You punished yourself for four years for something you had no control over, You did what you thought was right when you realized that you could no longer put up with your false House, you admitted that you let prejudice and fear rule you movements, and the most powerful person is the one who can stand and state their fears, and then overcome them. We accept you Virginia because you are you, and not afraid of being you. We accept you because you let go of your prejudice when you sat under the sorting hat again, and accepted that which most hate, and before you saw switched houses you even had the ability to see the differences in the houses." Carolina finished. 

"Your also smart."

"Don't forget sweet.."

"Or cute.."

"Can't forget cute."

"She's got that definite sexy look about her."  
"Especially when she's angry she'll be a great addition to Slytherin." 

Virginia and Carolina sharred a look and Ginny waited a second before pulling out the pillow from behind her back and slamming it into Draco's head and then Blaise's head. 

"Thank you, but next time be a bit less crass." She said and pushed the pillow behind her back. 

"Ugh...." Draco murmured rubbing his head. 

~!~OWLS Week ~Friday~!~

Draco cast a worried look at Virginia who had graced the Great Hall today for the first time this week. The poor girl had been crazy because of her OWL s, For the 5 days of her exam people had only been able to glance her running through the halls from exam to exam to Library to professors to ask questions. Today as she sat in the Great hall at Dinner she ate nothing and had transfigured a banana into a slanted desk with pillows that she propped herself up on. She wore a sleeping blindfold and was massaging her temples with her fingers. She'd mainly came to Dinner to disprove the rumor that the Slytherins had kid napped her and were torturing her. She was worn out and it was evident in her face and body movements. They could all tell Virginia had a horrid headache as she looked to be in very literal pain, They'd also seen her poor Head ache potions down on the way to the great hall. 

"Man... She's in pain." Blaise said looking as a dark grimace crossed her face. Draco frowned and stood up. He charmed a banana into a tall stool and set it behind her, he then pushed her hands away from her face and began the gentle massaging of her temples. 

How sweet... The thought occurred to him as he Draco began massaging her temples for her... was that a growl from the Gryffindor table? Perhaps he had overworked her by making sure all her Owls were pushed into one week rather than two, but then he hadn't thought she would go so far out to try and get Outstanding. Suddenly the oak doors opened and who was there But Adrian Corner, The International President for OWL scoring. Blue robes that were shining, and shockingly her eyes were bright green and rather large, which only happened when something she wasn't expecting happened... Could Virginia have got all Dreadful on her OWLs ... 

"Albus I have news! and a set of scores!" Her unemotional voice called out as she came hurring into the room and towards him.

Draco and everyone but Virginia watched as the lady almost went running to Dumbledore. He paused in his finger movements, but when Virginia le out a light moan/ cry in protest he continued, Who cared who the blond in blue robes was when Dumbledore had practically killed Virginia by scrunching her Owls all into one week, and just by talking once with Virginia you could tell would push her hardest, He had went down and had a word with a house elf and had been told Virginia had only came in 3 times to get food that week, and each time she had only ate a bite and then ran off, which meant that the sweet girl reclined next to him had barely ate in the last 5 days.. damn Dumbledore, and speaking of Dumbledore the man had a strange look on his face as the lady in blue rambled away at him, and then his eyes landed directly on Virginia, They were for once rather large and Serious looking. Draco gulped wondering what was happening. 

*****~~~~*****

Okay for all those wondering the roman clothing will come into play later... believe it or not, I started this knowing not where to take it, and now I have actually got a plan, and a plot! If FF.net will just stay up, and if I can manage to write the chapters that take us up to my great climax and many surprises! I've also got a few other things that make me at times stop writing, The way it's looking the Story will updated once a week, sometimes more... but hopefully at least once a week, and Please If you have a problem with the story or a question about the plot I will attempt to answer it to the best of my ability.... You all who asked about the clothing actually helped me to build a portion of my story so large Thanks and GoddessTeasha's Special Demi-God and Demi-Goddess awards go to:

Wizzabee

FemmeDraconis

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING

WARNING: spoiler for book 5 is in review bords 

Disclaimer: It's mine it's mine.... why are all these people coming at me.... you mean I need to write book 6 and 7 tonight.... It's all J.K's I own nothing... the money would be nice but oh well.


	8. 8

Virginia knew something was going on as Draco's soft yet firm massage paused. She heard her self let out a light moan and immediately Draco's movements resumed. There was of course no use to it as after a moment her own natural curiosity of the situation was lifted up and she opened her eyes, shed Draco's so so wonderful hands away as she sat up. A woman in Blue robes with a nice shiny head of hair was rapidly talking to Dumbledore two rolls of parchment in her hand. 

"Why Thank you Adrian would you like to stay and join dinner?" Dumbledore asked. You couldn't hear the woman's reply, but she handed Dumbledore the two rolls of Parchment turned on her heel and headed off. Dumbledore waited till the two firm oak doors shut behind the woman before looking over the school. Everyone was looking back at him with impatient looks. He sighed, He'd prefer it if he could talk with her before he did it, but it was apparent the school would not allow him that. " Students, Might I have your attendance for a few moments. The woman that was just here was Adrian Corner from the OWLs board. She has came to inform me that a new scoring has been added into the OWLs scoring. The new Scoring now goes as thus, Dreadful, Average, Exceeds Expectations, Outstanding, Infallible. An Infallible will only be awarded when a student does everything correct. The Infallible scoring has always been set aside knowing that one day some student would do something perfectly and thus the scoring would take effect. The scoring thus takes effect now as Virginia Weasley of Slytherin received four Infallible in the studies of Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Divination." He smiled at the Red head who's eyebrows were raised in an awe fashion He lifted his goblet towards her. " Congratulations Miss Weasley, The circles under your eyes, and 5 pounds of weight you lost certainly signify that you more than deserve the scoring" He said causing a slight smirk to come to her own lips. 

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Virginia said and raised her own glass to him before she took a sip and stood up. " As Professor Dumbledore has said, It is apparent I have ran myself ragged this week, to receive those scores, I would like to say that I only joined in at dinner tonight to stop your hideous gossip, You will cease and desist of talking about me, No Slytherin kid napped me, I am whole, I am not in the belly of a snake, I've not been rapped or harmed in any way, and," She gave a pointed look to two Ravenclaws, " I am not pregnant, you saw me in the midst of a horrid migraine that made my appetite for the apple I ate that morning disappear in a quite grotesque fashion, You will all of course excuse me as I have said my piece and have an amazingly warm and cozy bed upstairs that is calling my name." Virginia said in a voice both dignified and warn out wile still being forceful as only she could manage. She then gave a smile, downed the rest of her juice and headed directly out of the Great Hall. 

***

At the Gryffindor table a shocked Nevil stared after Ginny. "Why are you staring after my sister Nevil?" Ron asked. He was a bit hurt that Ginny hadn't approached him since the window incident, and now when he saw her today he had about had a fit at the table because she looked tiered beaten and abused, now he learns her torture was inflicted on her own need to succeed and every bloody person was staring at her! 

"Nothing like what your thinking, Ron, Do you all know how impossible it is for a person to get an I score?" Nevil asked. 

"No… I mean, It's never happened before so-" Nevil cut Hermione off.

"it's a One in a millennium type of thing I mean, to even know her makes you special, Ginny's name is going to go down in the record books." Nevil said, at everyone's still bewildered looks he sighed, " Let me phrase it like this, To get what she got only once you have to have the intelligence of 3 Dumbledores, It has always been considered an impossible feat." Nevil said and finally saw a semblance of understanding in all of their eyes. 

Ron sighed and wished everything would go back to normal. 

Hermione wished Ginny was still in Gryffindor and accomplished that.

Harry wished he'd noticed how beautiful Ginny was before.

Nevil wished that he'd understand why one being in Gryffindor and the other in Slytherin affected things so much.

~*~**~**~**~*~

Carolina, Blaise and Draco walked out of the Great hall about 10 minutes after Virginia. Rather than heading the long way to the common room the slipped into Snape's cabinet and cut a good five minutes out of the journey. "Can you believe it? I mean Infallibles can you imagine getting that, I had to jump through seven hoops to get my outstanding scores." Draco said as he reopened the cabinet and they began walking up the stairs still talking. 

Virginia sighed and threw herself down on the loveseat as she felt a horrid sweep of pain and tiredness. Hit her, immediately blackness over swept her, and her body slid from the couch to the floor. 

Charm frowned, she hadn't meant for the relaxation spell to hit the child so horribly sudden. She frowned and moved to stand over her. She slowly kneeled down and laid a palm on her head… 

Draco Blaise and Carolina paused when they reached their little common room. They froze. Charm, a girl very rarely saw in the school was kneeling over Virginia her pale white hand sitting on Virginia's fore head. Charm truly was a rather amazing girl with long onyx black hair that fell in a sheet to her mid back. Her eyes were truly the questionable part of her, Blue so dark that it looked Violet with blue streaks. She had thin lips that at this moment she was biting on the lower one. 

" Charm, Is she okay?" Draco asked. Charms head shot up. "Ye-as she will be fine Draco… She fell asleep on the couch and fell off, I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Charm said yet she didn't withdraw her hand from Virginia's head. Blaise who had more interactions with Charm than anyone knew this was a bit odd, but also knew how to interact with the girl who acted so so much older than her 15 years. 

"So Charm how has your day been? Classes absolutely dreadful?"

"No they've been quite docile as of late." Charm said. She had the most absurd talent for making things like classes and dorm rooms, even walls seem almost like literal breathing beings. Like an odd animal… It made her even cuter in his eyes. He always had an odd attraction for the charming girl as they both had found out that summer*, Tonight though she seemed almost half out of it, and her hand still laid on her head… Charm hated physical contact with everyone except the few people she chose to accept…. God that had been a great night… He'd been on cloud nine all night after she choose to accept him. He sighed. 

**~**~**~***~**~**~**

The swirling darkness lightened and she almost sighed at the loss of the darkness Before her was another scene, She was standing looking down on a beautiful lake and numerous weeping willows. 

"Virginia, please come and stand by me…" A voice said. She turned to the voice and sucked in a deep breath, the girl was beautiful Long black hair that fell in soft waves, the woman's skin was a tan color that matched the hair, and her eyes were lightly slanted. She had thin lips and a soft smile. Eyes that were knowing. 

"Where am I, and Who are you."

"You are in a dream of the home, a spiritual meeting so to speak, and I am Charmain…. I wished to see that you are okay… and to let you know, that those around you, and myself are your protectors dear… I just want you to know that you are safe…"

"You mean your like a guardian angel?" She asked and glanced at Charmain again. Charmain was in a beautiful dress that showed off her curves, and then a long gauze robe, The colors were dark and light blue. She looked down at her own self and saw once again that she was in Roman-esc fashion. "And why do you get that beautiful look wile I get toga girl?" 

"I'm an old friend who will explain everything in time dear… and I get this look because it was the look I chose wile you reappear in the last look that you saw yourself in before your… I can't speak any more dear. Look I must go… You will see me again, or something like me… you must not speak of it. You'll awaken momentarily to Dragon Boy, Blaze, and Carolina… I will leave you in both here and there positions as I must… Just know I and the others are protecting you.." with that The whole dream became dark, and then shattered all together as Virginia's eyes flipped open to Draco who a moment ago had taken Charms place as the remote girl had stood up and walked off to bed. Draco had been lightly caressing her cheek. 

" Virginia, you okay, looks like your way to sleepy, for your own good, come on and I'll take you to your bed room and we can make sure you actually end up in your bed this time." Draco said at her fluttering eyes. 

"Good this is rather uncomfortable." Virginia said and got up and allowed Draco to lead her into her room.

*~**~***~**~*

Draco frowned. Blaise had smiled at him when he woke up and had made it out to the common room…

"What on Earth are you smiling about." 

"Well, My little Dragon, who I've watched and guarded these long years. Is now in love, and I must say it suits you greatly."

"What on earth are you speaking of Blaise, Have you finally lost all sense." Draco demanded his smile disappearing quickly. 

"Dragon, dragon, did you miss the look that crossed your face when the beautiful poison that is Virginia was passed out on the floor, and did you think I would forget that conversation from last year. "Who do you thinks the cutest girl in school… well It would have to be the little Weasley with a bit of work…" Blaise said quoting from a long ago conversation. 

"Shut up Blaise." Draco said. His eyes narrowing. 

"don't worry my little Dragon, I'll see to it that nothing spills from my mouth to your poisonous treasure-"

"And I'll see to it that Blaise's poetic modes are dropped off a cliff." Came a soft voice. Everyone turned to watch as Charm emerged from a side door. 

"Charm." Blaise said and jumped from his chair. 

" Blaise, Blaise's little Dragon… I have decided that I'd like to meet with Draco's sweet poison… which means I have to grace the Great hall with myself but so be it." Charm said. Draco's face was flushed and Blaise's was a bit red to. 

"Okay well, would you like to come down with us to Breakfast, Virginia and Carolina left a good hour ago…."

The walk to the great hall was a rather silent one, Draco's back stiff as he really didn't know how to act around the sly, silent and sneaky Charm. The fact that she knew Blaise's own personal nick name for him put him even more at odds with her. 

They walked into the great hall Where shockingly Virginia was sitting at the table literally swallowing piles of food. They hurried over to her table. 

"Good to see you've regained your hunger," Draco said and slid in next to her as she ate. 

"Yah, yah pass me the bacon Draco." Ginny demanded causing Carolina to laugh. 

"She's been like this all morning, I swear she's ate a whole plate o eggs, bacon, toast…" 

"Shut it Carolina." Ginny said snatching the bacon and making a bacon sandwich. 

"Yes. Do. Virginia, I'd like you to meet my Dear Charm, she's in the dorms with us and graced the morning breakfast just to meet you." Blaise said. Virginia looked up and froze… Violet eyes, rich black hair, The skin color wasn't the same, the hair fell in a curtain rather than a wavy silk. It was still her no doubt about it. Charmain. 

"Virginia." Her voice was soft and she extended her pale hand. Virginia looked at the hand and sighed. Too many people always around. She extended her own hand. 

"A pleasure Charm, Sit down and I'll share my breakfast with you… I've ate Draco, Blaise and Carolina's but I'm sure we can grab someone else's for you dear." Virginia said. Charm sat down across from her. 

"it's okay Virginia You may eat my food when you wish seeing as you dropped at least five pounds this week."

"Me, loose weight don't I wish." She sighed in a dreamy way.

"What, YOU WANT to loose Weight, are you crazy. Ill in the head. Your perfect the way you are and anyone who tells you different has many problems." Draco said quite forcefully. 

"Oh… That's so sweet, so mother like….. I think I'm going to barf." Virginia said causing everyone to laugh. 

"Speaking of mothers what has your Mother said, anything of all this?" Blaise asked. 

"Well, She said if being in Slytherin really makes me this happy. Then she's Happy for me, Though Dad's a bit put out, at the moment. As for the I'll kiss who I want and Shag who I wish she warns me that if I end up with a little Malfoy Lucius will force you to wed me for the Heir and they will force me to marry you. So… she gave me a nice long list of contraceptive charms. It was a very…. Stressed and yet informative letter, she said she also wishes Hogwarts taught sex ed… you know how mothers are. Anyways she wrote me again this morning to tell me how proud they were of my status as Perfect, signed and declared by the ministry so she says… you know like they sent a certificate or something. My mom gets off on her children getting things that say perfect." Virginia said as she gave a wicked grin. 

"That's good that your happy, Just be forewarned you have three Gryffindors on your trail, and boy do they ever look happy…" Charm said 

Virginia's eyes popped open even larger…and she sighed and plastered a smile on her face.

"Ginny we just wanted to tell you congrats…" Hermione said. Virginia turned, Harry, Hermione and Ron… of course. 

"Thank you all, opps. Time for me to go. Got work in the Infirmary today." Virginia said and stood. 

"ah Virginia I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmede with us…" Draco asked.

"Ugh… I'll be done in the Infirmary at 1. If your not in the common room I'll head to Zonks…. Well, see you all later, and once again thanks Hermione, Harry, Ron." Virginia said and headed out of the great Hall leaving them standing there.

"well, I believe I have a bit of a head ache, I'm going to head up to the infirmary… perhaps I can get Virginia to slip me a potion without Pomfry checking me over." Charm said. She pulled out a pair of glasses and slipped them on. Harry Hermione and Ron all stared at her. Charm looked them over and then looked at Draco and Blaise. "Any way I can get someone to lead me through the halls? I have a raven claw stalker, belive it or not they think Slytherins are evil, but those Ravenclaw are deadly… I believe his name is Mikel or something… Could I get one of you to help me out?" She said. It was easy to see that she was offering Draco and Blaise an easy way out of an awkward situation… They greatly agreed, both of them. They all jumped up and Carolina followed to offering a smile at Harry.

"Well they disappeared rather quickly…" Hermione noted as they all headed across the room. 

Virginia, Sunday Night~

Even though she'd been in classes for 5 years at Hogwarts she was still a bit on nervous… Double potions tomorrow… with The Dream Team and all who she used know and sit with, but now, She wasn't one of them… The thought that suddenly hit her as she smiled over the prank kit Draco had gave her… She'd never been one of them In name only had she resided… This thought seemed to ease her a bit. There was a light knock at her door and she sighed and knotted her robe together. "Come in." 

Charm, In a long black silk nightgown opened the door and stepped onto the pile carpet. "Virginia." 

"Charm… How can I help you?" 

"I… I want you to have something, I got it a wile back, and well, It never suited me… I understand though that your good in Divination and I thought it may suit you." Charm said as she walked to her. She slipped her hand into a pocket in the beautiful bell sleeved nightgown. She pulled out a small velvet box that had an odd runic inscription in silver and handed it to Virginia. 

She unclasped the small latch on the end and opened the box and froze. It was a small 1.5 inch fortune cookie pendant with a topaz stone set in the middle of it surrounded in a circle by Diamond and ruby chips. 

"It's beautiful.." Virginia heard herself whisper. 

"Yeas it is. It opens, the fortune changes… The chain is an unbreakable chain, I do warn you if you put it on you may end up with it stuck on you…" Charm said " I ended up with it stuck on me once… two months…" 

"I… I can't accept this…" Virginia said. 

"Yes you can dear… Here allow me to hook it on you…" Charm said as she lifted the pendant out of the box. She slipped it around Virginias neck.

The cold metal of the pendant hit Virginia's skin, and Virginia felt, and saw once again the scene change.

A fortune cookie pendant was being put around her neck, The tall Adonis man from the first vision was behind her slipping it around her neck. He let her hair fall as he clasped the chain. She took in all of the details of the scene… They were in large airy chambers a vanity in front of her, flowers all over the room, She wore another roman like dress, He wore the same form of clothing. She turned to him and looked up at him. "It's Beautiful." His gray eyes smiled back down at her. " Yes well I know how you love the mysticism of Divination… I couldn't resist.. It's so you'll know me, and who I am hopefully if there is a next time, you know what Charmain said… Belladonna.." He said in an almost sad sweet voice. 

"Yes, well I had that on my mind when I picked up this-"

Virginia saw his sweet face disappear and her room re appear. Charm stood about 2 feet away from her. Virginia looked up at her. 

"You, You know about this don't you Charmain…" Virginia asked.. Suddenly Charm looked so so much older in her Violet eyes..

She stepped forward and laid her hand on her cheek.

"I am Charmain, and yes Virginia I do know… I know so so much, but I cannot tell you. It would change to much, I fear you must learn it on your own, I have done my job and delivered to you and the others what you need to help you dear, the only other thing I can do it to watch over you… I am sorry, but you must understand… we all have rules, and mine have been set by existence..

" Virginia looked down at her hands and closed her eyes… "I'm special aren't I… I understand that you can't tell me… It's a basic rule of Divination, but… just assure me I'm not meant to kill anyone."

"You Virginia are meant to be someone very special indeed and you will do the exact opposite of what you fear… I will see you in Potions tomorrow.." Charm closed the door on a very confused Virginia.

Draco~ Sunday Night

Draco sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom at the knock. 

"ENTER" he yelled. HE was shocked when Charm came in. 

"Charm… Is something wrong…." 

"No, No, ugh, I have something that made me think of you…" She said. And approached him He sighed when she withdrew a velvet box with a silver line of Ruins on it. She opened it and held it out to him. Inside of the box was a Pendant on a silver chain. The pendant on closer inspection was a amethyst circle with a dragon engraved in it. 

"Ugh-"

"No Thanks is necessary Draco.. Here let me slip it on you." Charm slipped around him and put it on, A weird feeling passed through him as the amethyst hit his skin- The room was getting bleary…and Changing, a Girl stood next to him almost as tall as himself, and he, he was wearing a roman toga! The girl was beautiful and also wore a roman dress…. She looked so so familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. She smiled and he wanted to die, she was just so beautiful. " I got this For you my Dragon" She said and stood on her toes and she pressed her body against his and attached the very pendant that Charm had just gave him… He groaned as her body left him and as the beautiful red head whispered. "May we meet again, but not need our gifts to guide us to our destiny, for it will mean time of grave pain, and great suffering for our world-" 

Draco felt his world snap into place, He was sitting on the edge of his bed, Charm was no where to be seen, he sent his hand to his chest… the Pendant was there… 

~***~***~*****~***~***~

The Dear Goddess Teasha Would like to offer most humble apologies, My computer Crashed burnt out, as a matter of fact I'm writing this on a new computer, I promised you I'd post a new chapter and I failed, I am most sorry. Please forgive me….. And I left you on a cliff… I am truly so so sorry. Please forgive me, I hope you enjoy. Just wait for the next Chapps… I'v got the next one almost finished and it will be up in no time.. Well thanks 

I don't own anything

GoddessTeasha


	9. 9

Charm sighed and slid into her own bed room and slipped into her seat in her desk. She pulled out two more velvet boxes and sighed. Blaise and Carolina's objects. She also had a few other object to be pulled out if all this didn't work, but going by Virginia and Draco, they both would at least make part of her job easy… Blaise and her, well… they had their connection already formed, now Blaise just had to… open his eyes to the past, as for Carolina… Carolina was a ditz then and she'll be a ditz now. She still had to loosen up… The fact that she was starting to look at Potter was a good thing. It followed suit. She let out a tiered breath and laid down on her bed…. Times of grave pain, and great suffering for the world…. Just great.

Virginia looked at herself in her mirror. Today was Potions and Arithmacy. She slipped on a white tank top and a the normal Hogwarts skirt and then put on her billowing potions robes. They were very large robes, but for once they were big because of demand, The more fabric you have on you in Potions was a good thing, especially because you never know when a potion will be spilt and you get splashed. She buttoned the robe all the way down, and pulled her hair into a bun. 

"Virginia we need to get going to Potions that is unless you wish to be late…" Carolina yelled through her door and she grabbed her bag from the ground and slipped it over her shoulder. 

"Okay I'm ready to go…" 

"Good, Draco Blaise and Charm already left, you won't believe it, but this morning she gave me the coolest pendant, It's a purple lightening bolt. Cool eh?" Carolina asked pulling out a small lightening bolt on a silver chain. 

"Yah, Charm Gave it to you?" Virginia asked, questions piled up in her mind but she pushed them back… and smiled when Carolina confirmed. She would think about it all later.

Draco sighed and looked up at the ceiling, shocking himself after the little… vision thing he had had He'd went to sleep with relative ease, now the hard thing to do would be to concentrate on anything else… 

"Charm gave you the Dragon, didn't she?" Blaise asked and Draco felt his head snap to the other boy. 

"Yes, do you know-" but he stopped when Blaise withdrew a circle much like his own on tiger-eye with a flame engraved in it. 

"She gave me mine a summer ago… She told me that there's secrets wrapped around my life, did she say-"

"She gave it to me, and then suddenly I wasn't there anymore, I was somewhere else with another girl putting it around my neck. She'd been in a toga and was so beautiful that I wanted to die, and yet at the same time-"

"She was so familiar that you felt as if you knew her… Same thing here… It took me a year to finally realize the familiarity… between the girl, and Charm."

"Charm?" Draco chocked. "Mine wasn't Charm, she had the most beautiful Ginger red hair that was curly and soft and the largest…. Ginger eyesss…. Virginia that's who the girl was!" Draco busted out shocking several first years that were passing by the potions dungeon door were they stood waiting for Virginia and Carolina. Draco was so happy that he missed Blaise's sigh of relief as he slipped his circle once again under his shirt. 

"Yeas Draco, who was I?" Virginia asked coming up behind them 

"Virginia! You were a girl in my dreams, Come on you can join me as my potions partner. Blaise fend or yourself." Draco said and lead Virginia to the Slytherin side of the room. He pulled out her chair for her and sat next to her. 

"It's a pleasure to know That I visit your dreams Draco, was I a Siren? Perhaps a veela, Did I lure ships onto the rocks?" She asked. Draco looked at her and got ready to describe the dream and stopped himself… She'd think he was crazy, No doubt about it…. 

" Students!" Snape barked walking into the room. Everyone sat up and waited to see who was going to get the first blast of wrath that morning. "Today were going to see how genetics works, in it's mysterious ways… Two children from the same family, only a year apart are both going to make a potion…. Then Professor McGonagal will explain one of the reasons that one will do amazingly well, wile the other will do so poor that he will likely botch the potion and ruin the classroom desks… Miss Weasley My dear if you will come up to cauldron A, and Weasley you to Cauldron B. Enjoy Minerva." Snape said and hurried from the room. Minerva smiled as she sat herself on a stool and motioned to both Virginia and Ron to take their Cauldrons.

"Just let me do it right Gin, Botch it." 

"Yah and let a kid who's barely able to get an Average score beat someone who gets an Infallible… You are Dreaming Ron."

"Your not so Grand Ginny, your just little Ginny, and who cares about your bloody scoring I can beat it any day." Ron said. They were standing face to face whispering, though by looking at Virginia's flashing eyes you could tell that the small talk going on between them was harsh, though the words were probably mean, both siblings had their normal looks. Ron with his distant confused look, and Virginia with a sugary sweet smile on her crimson lips. It was hard to imagine anything but chocolate covered sweet words slipping out of her mouth.

"The both of you are to make a youth potion-"

"But Professor how on earth will we test it, I do believe GINNY is as young as she can get." Ron interrupted.

"Shut it Ron, Just because your Baby sister is smarter cuter, and all around much much better than little Ron who should know that a youth potion does not make the users mind depreciate with age, just their body… I do say Ron. It can't be you testing it, after all If your body was taken down to childhood, I do say you'd have both the mind and body of child, and none of us want to deal with a young baby Ron any more than we already have to." Both Ron and Virginia stared at each other before McGonagal snapped her finger and told them to start.

~~*~~~*DRACO*~~~*~~

It was actually beautiful watching Virginia make a potion… She has such ease with her knife slicing the dragon fly wings. Her long finger skillful at pulling out just enough wings, or leaves. She ground things easily with the actually checking it with her fingers to check the density of the grinding. With everything she did was graceful, Wile with the Weasel he fumbled actually cut himself several times added too many of certain ingredients and to big of many of the ingredients. It was apparent why Virginia had made the Infallible scoring. It was apparent that wile one student was amazing, the other tended to cut corners and hurry along the potion…

"DONE." Ron Declared looking at his potion, which was a bit to thick, and too dark of a blue. 

"Mmm, I fear Ronald that you have made a rather liquid glue.. Something much like what Pomfry uses to make a seal for skin cuts that need attention." 

"I'm Done professor." Virginia said as she bottled her potion. 

Professor McGonagal smiled as she looked at the potion and smelt the potion. 

"Perfect Miss Weasley…" She said and smiled. "You both may take your seats. 

"Okay who knows just why these two children so much the same in looks………" 

~~**~***~**~~ 

Virginia sighed easily as she slipped into her bed. She was so tiered. It had been a easy day yes, but dealing with the people around had made the day hard.. She pulled her sheets open and slipped inside. She pulled the down comforter over her and…

She was sitting at a huge desk, a stack of parchment on the side. She was currently writing on one a black quill in her fingers. She licked her lips and tasted a sweet strawberry taste on her lips. 

"So my dear, Having fun dealing with most queenly duties." She turned and was looking at tall Blond and handsome. 

"Oh, you know me… There isn't much to being queen except it seems that between queens the Governors can fend for themselves, and then when there's a queen every little bloody indiscretion is sent to me."

"Don't you have a counselor to look over these things?"

"Well yes I do, but well.. There is so much doubt put on me-"

"That you feel if its handled by you it will seem more Queenly?"

"Oh Shut up Dragon, Its not if I really have anything better to do."

"Actually you do My Dear… but first I'll need you to drop the curtains and close the door…"

Her eyes raised suspiciously "Oh and why is it?" 

"A surprise…" He said with an almost enjoyable evil smile. She waved her hand and dark drapes fell and taper candles roared to life. She waved her hand again and the door closed and locked….. 

~*~**~*~

If your old enough use your imaginations….

If Your not old enough… I left it black… 

though you all get the picture I'm sure

~*~**~***~**~*~

Virginia Sat straight up, sweat pouring of her body as she awoke from the passionate dream. She was breathing hard and blindly grasped for her water, What she wouldn't give to just be able wave her hand and have all of the candles roar to life. She sighed and flung her arms out. The candles in the room suddenly roared to life and she couldn't help but question if she was dreaming. She grabbed her glass of water and drained the goblet rather easily before slipping for her soft comforters and heading into the common room shared by the single person dorms and tossed herself onto the couch to stare into the flames. 

Draco woke up, The sensual sexuality of the dream still fresh in his mind, and it's effects having caused him to be short of breath and practically drenched in sweat. If Virginia knew of these dreams she would kill him… surly. He pulled himself out of the tangled mess of sheets and walked from the room. He froze. Virginia in all her beauty was laying out about on the couch as if laying on a chaise. Her hair was all over the place and made him think about the dream….He sighed and took a deep breath. Don't think about the dream… Don't think about the Dream…

"Draco! What are you doing up, Come sit.. Help me get my mind off unruly dreams."

-and keep my mind on my dream, ugh, either make her sad or be good Draco.. Be a good Draco.- "Okay." Draco said and settled into a chair. "Did you lay yourself out like that on purpose… You look like a decoration for the common room." Draco said eyeing her small Tank top with an Anarchy sign on it. She also wore way to baggy black night pants that rode low. - GET YOUR MIND OFF THOSE THINGS DRACO-

"Well Thank you…" Virginia said… she suddenly had a startling revelation, DRACO WAS THE BLOND ADDONIS IN HER DREAM! She felt herself taking settling deep breaths. He looked older in her dream, but it was no mistaking it. He was defiantly the man in her dream. 

"Your welcome my dear… So, What makes you Happy Virginia?" Draco asked he knew it sounded stupid, but anything had to be thought about other than the dream. Virginia looked a bit uneasy too, but then like she said, She'd also had unruly dreams, just not his type.

"Strawberries in the morning for breakfast. Chocolate Strawberries for Lunch, and Fortune cookies for dessert.. And kittens." Virginia said laughing. 

"Mmm, Sounds delicious, that is accept the kitten, If they make you happy why don't you own one?" Draco asked. Virginia looked at him. 

"Kittens cost money.. I don't actually have that to spare… But that's life you know." Virginia said and turned her head a bit. Draco let a bit of his smile fade. "What makes you happy Dragon?" Ginny asked. Draco paused at the Dragon, but figured Charm had slipped up after hearing the Blaise's little dragon bit. 

"I like kittens and strawberries… and -" It was on his tongue to say you,- "friends, I mean, You, Carolina, Blaise, Charm… I guess… I like your fortune cookie pendant, Did you get it because of your love for fortune cookies?"

"Oh no, actually Charm gave it to me as odd as it sounds… she's a different duck isn't she." Virginia said, her eyes seemed to want to close very badly at this moment.

"Virginia I hate to say it but you're an odd duck just for saying that sayi..n..g." The last bit of Draco's word fell off his lips as he looked from the flames to Virginia, Her eyes closed and so beautiful that it almost made him want to cry. He smiled and stood up pulling a throw from over a chair and tossing it onto her…. There wasn't normally throw blankets in the common room… where had that one came from… Draco though as it settled over her form. He got an Idea though suddenly and all thoughts about the stupid throw were gone from his mind, after all it was just a stupid blanket, left probably by some second year who occupied one of the dorms probably.

To someone, that throw meant a lot. It meant that the picture of the puzzle was beginning to form, It meant that they may be able to hold the world in their palm, It meant so much, that throw blanket, and yet the blanket meant nothing, nothing at all. It was all in what and who had done with that blanket that meant the world to this person. To this person who waited for Draco to exit and then hurriedly exited minutes after him.

~*~***~*****~***~*~

Hey Kiddies! I know that this chapter doesn't seem up to my standard, the first bit was a bit forced on my part as I was having writers block and wanted to get this chapter out… and then Lord Of The Rings; The Two Towers came out and I had to go rent both the Fellowship Of the Ring, Extended Version and The Two Towers to appease my need to see it. 

GOOD NOTE: The Story Pace may be picking up and flying along, I'll have patience to describe some and most things, but, I have trouble describing the school day class wise. But the Story is Coming along… soon you'll be able to recognize this thing called a Plot… hopefully, I'm also trying to write a bit of a back story for Blaise and Charms Summer… That is if the idea goes over well, so tell me what you think. 

AND FINALLY: 

WOULD you LIKE to RECIVE an EMAIL when THIS story UPDATES? If so tell me so and I will happily comply.

THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

Special thanks to:

auh-nie Jewel**, I clicked on this word…. **

Pokey2 , that said STATS, 

butterfly kisses3, and found

Verona1 , that you people have me 

fallenwhisper on your favorites list

shortnsassy, wow! 

Kari Lynn, I can't 

darkpoet14 , Thank you

MM inc Enough, 

That's just really cool. 

~GODDESSTEAHSA


	10. 10

Virginia sighed as she felt sleep let go of her. She slowly opened her eyes, but found something quite furry in her eyes… She blinked and sat up. A small gray kitten sat on her pillow next to where her head had been. A small roll of parchment was stuck under its small black velvet collar. She pulled it out and unrolled it to read it. 

"Thought you'd like it. Hoped it'd make you a bit happy…

Draco."

Virginia smiled at this and jumped up. She hurried to dress bringing the kitten with her every step. She tossed open her wardrobe… She wanted to wear something fun… something all to entirely shocking. She smiled as she pulled out an all to short pleated skirt and another tight killer corset She spelled the corset on tighter than most females could ever hope or manage to wear. Put it together with her killer boots and The fortune cookie pendant that added a delicious decoration to her cleavage. She smiled and picked up the kitten from where it had been playing on her bed with a stray quill. 

"Lets go find my little Dragon. One must say thanks for something so adorable as yourself." She murmured to the adorable gray kitten. 

Draco, Carolina, Blaise and Charm who had taken to in the last day to eating in the hall and with them no less, Sat at the Slytherin table. They were waiting for Virginia who'd been sleeping softly on the couch when they had all left. 

" So who's gray kitten was sleeping on Virginia's face when we left?" Blaise asked 

"Hers… a Ravenclaw third years cat had about 5 kittens a few weeks back, and I remembered, and she had told me that she liked kittens, so I saw to it that she received one of the litter from the Ravenclaw girl." Draco said. Not noticing that Charm had taken on a happy look. 

"Speak of the devil herself." Carolina said and pointed to the door where Virginia came in, a robe slung over her shoulder so not to hide her grand beauty, especially in her cloths today. The adorable gray kitten sat on her shoulder, Preening almost knowing that she was sitting on the shoulder of the most beautiful girl in the room.

Virginia strode straight over to Draco and slowly slipped in next to him and beamed at him. 

"I do believe Dragon, That I must give a proper thanks for the sweet critter that has claimed my shoulder." Virginia said and smiled she pulled Draco's face to hers and kissed him causing a number of cat calls to rise for the people who had seen the thank you kiss.

"I do think that is the best thank you I have ever received." Draco said stunned as he looked around. 

"I think that's the best Thank you I have ever gave Dragon. I'll see you all in class." Virginia said jumping up. 

Draco's eyes followed her all the way out of the room.

"Dun Dun Dun… The Boy has it, and Has It BAD!" Blaise proclaimed. 

**~**~****~**~**

Four Days Before Halloween 

**~**~****~**~**

"Okay, so Virginia what are you bringing to our little un official party?" Carolina asked They were all stretched about their little common room. Virginias cat Laid on her stomach, and Virginia laid on a couch, her head on Draco's lap and Her body taking up the rest of the couch. Draco and Virginia hadn't officially started going out, but if someone so much as looked at her, Draco would body bind them… Or worse. They were presently planning a little party for themselves for after the feast. 

"Well, I know how to make cakes and cookies, but my specialty is dandelion wine." Virginia said knowing it would get an effect and it did. Everyone was staring at her. 

Dandelion wine was almost deathly if over indulged. Muggles had a version of it that when over indulged in would cause Horrid head aches and a great thirst, and when they attempted to quench their thirst it would just cause them even more pain. It was rare even for a Witch to be able to drink of it highly, but to be able to make it was considered impossible. Those who could, could make a grand living off of just making the wine and selling it. His own father Once paid 700 Galleons for a bottle of it. It was highly prized. 

"You can make dandelion wine?" Blaise asked. He looked down on his list. "If you can make it I guarantee I'll drink it, Once at a party I managed to get just a sip of some rather poorly made and let me tell you it was still amazing." Blaise said and Wrote down Wine next to her name on his little chart. 

"Draco, What are you bringing this year?"

"La Fee Verte , I have 5 bottles of Absinthe being sent in one for each of us, along with some spoons and sugar cubes of course."

"La Fee Verte?" Carolina asked.

"The Green Fairy" Draco answered Simply. 

"Well then that leaves us to food." Blaise said looking at Carolina and Charm who both nodded.

Charm Smiled as she locked her door and looked around the room at her treasures she flipped open her trunk and looked at the ancient bottle of Absinthe and Dandelion wine. She smiled as she memories filled her. During Draco's and Virginias reign both the Absinthe and the Dandelion wine had been common among the court… She sighed again and smiled. Ever since She'd gave them their objects they both had been falling into previous habits. Soon all of them would need to find all the secrets out…. During Christmas. All would reveal itself.

Harry Hermione and Ron all slowly made their way to the kitchen, The House elves were all sleeping, but Virginia was down there. They entered quietly and watched her for a few moments. She seemed to be making something, 

"Oh my god! Your making Dandelion Wine aren't you!" Hermione asked, Though they didn't startle Virginia. 

"Yes I am. We in Slytherin are holding a bit of an after party. Or the five of us are." Virginia said and began bottling the thick wine. 

"Can we get a bottle?" Harry ask seeing that there was about ten large bottles, Way more than five kids could drink. 

"I guess so." Virginia said slipping a strand of hair out of her eyes. Virginia quickly did an aging charm on he bottles She grabbed a bottle and tossed it to Harry who struggled to catch it. Virginia smiled as she bent down to pick up her large basket full of goodies and another basket that all of the bottles of wine fit snugly into it. She let out a whistle and her Kitten came running to her and jumped on to of the bottles and laid down. 

"Well See you around." Virginia said and left out of the door. 

"She's changed SOSO much." Ron said and hurried over to a fridge. 

Draco Smiled as The Five Slytherins slowly hurried around the school each holding large boxes and bags and baskets. Finally they got to the room they were looking for, Professor Snape had actually told him that he could use the room. Blaise and Him had spent an hour or so turning the room into a place with large chairs and such. They all slipped in and Blaise closed and locked the door fallowing by doing a silencing charm around the room. 

"Okay, My gift to everyone." Charm said and pulled out A number of plates full of food. They all had settled on not eating during the grand feast as Blaise had went all out making a dinner of steaks backed potato, friend onions, and so many different types of pasta that it was mind blowing. For a man he was a great chef. Charms contributions were cakes and desserts and 3 baskets of Wizard crackers that looked to have been pulled off of one of the House tables, thing hard to happen with everyone being as wild over them as they were. 

Carolinas contribution was ice cream, all of their dishes and plates, Large bags of candies for each of them and bowls of fresh strawberries and Blackberries, She'd even managed to get a number of pomegranates. Everything was laid out on a large table. Carolina produced the weird Sisters music from somewhere and They all sat down. Draco smiled as she set A good sized bottle of Absinthe on the Table and then Handed everyone g bit of a narrow glass and then their own Absinthe spoons. He also gave each Person their own bottle as a Halloween present. Virginia smiled as she Set Two of her large bottles of Wine on the table and then gave everyone their own bottle also as a gift. Live Wire her cat jumped quickly into the empty basket and curled up. 

Harry Hermione and Ron fallowed the Marauders Map to the class room where you could here the strains of Miranda, Lead singer of the Weird sisters. Hermione smiled as they tried the door. 

"I told you they were smarter than to leave it unlocked." She whispered and then bean trying unlocking charms, Her fifth one finally cause a small click to be heard and they eased open the door. 

Virginia smiled as she and Blaise danced, They'd long ago finished their Drinking binge, Carolina the only one to lightly over indulge. They had began dancing a few hours a go to the melodies of the weird sisters Her and Charm switching off partners at times. She heard the door slowly creek open and swung her head to see The Dream Team looking in on them. Virginia got ready to tell them off When she felt Draco's arms slip around her middle. 

"Let them stay as long as they don't start anything, I believe Carolina has recently realized that she likes Harry." Draco whispered in her ear, It was quite Out of Character for Draco to even think of allowing them into their little party, But then they had long ago stopped being themselves as the mix of The Green Faire and the Dandelion Wine.

Carolina had also already pulled in Harry and was dancing with him. Ron and Hermione also entered the room, Though a bit hesitantly. 

The Party never ended. The next morning Snape found them all, Including the three Gryffindors draped about the class room he had aloud them to use. He didn't wake them as he set a tray of sobering potions down. He looked at the Children, Draco and Virginia almost on top of each other laying on the couch. Granger and Weasley were sleeping on the floor, Blaise and Charm almost in an extremely compromising position, and Carolina and Potter slept on a table. 

Virginia smiled as she felt bone deep warmth. So comfortable, and so safe. She flipped her eyes open and looked down, Two pale arms held her to them… Draco's arms. She rolled over, throwing off Draco's' arms and looked around, Everyone in compromising positions, and Sobering potion sitting on the small coffee table. She slowly grabbed one and pored it down her throat. 

"Wake UP!" She screamed and everyone fell over and hit the people they laid with. Virginia distributed the Sobering potion and they all slowly woke, Grabbed their stuff and headed off, All quiet trying to remember all the advents of the past night. 

Professor Snape allowed his eyes linger on those of his students who had been in the little party. They had all came in 5 minutes late and with lingering effects. Carolina had came in holding her head and had accidentally sat on the Gryffindor side of the class room. He was still debating what to do… Yell at them all? He'd known the party was going on, yet hadn't had the heart to Ban what he and his friends used to do. 

"Why are you all So late?" He asked. 

"Sorry Professor we ran into each other in the halls, It took us at least five minutes to sort out who's books and parchments were who's. We all gathered some injuries apparently." Virginia she and Draco looked the least effected. Charm and Blaise next, Followed By Weasley and Granger and then Finally Potter and Carolina who looked green. 

"As you all are so hurt head to your dorms or the infirmary. Get your injuries taken care of. We all know Potter shouldn't try to make a potion in his normal mind, If Ill we all may get hurt." With that he waved them away. 

~*~

In The Hall

~*~

"Just because we all had a momentary truce for a night of fun doesn't mean that it's permanent." Draco said to the Gryffindors 

" Don't worry we wouldn't dare think something like that. Don't like Slimy Slytherins anyway." Ron said 

"A Slytherin just saved your buts. Get to your Dorms." Virginia said as they all turned and left. 

*~*

Charm sighed and once again tried to shake off the feeling from the over indulgence. It had been so long since she had dared partake like that. It reminded her so much of her long days. None of the other courts had dared compare to that which Virginia had held. God it had been wonderful. She'd ruled strong and forcefully. Passion had been her guide in the fight against the evils that had brought her to the helm of the court. Charm threw herself down onto her bed and reached deep into her dresser. She pulled out her Large leather journal and her quill. 

She smiled as she put them together. No matter what the age, Writing was always wonderfully the same, a most fulfilling thing she could ever think to do.

_~Friends, Lovers, Readers, Ever Present Members of the Home~_

Our young leader matures with great ease. As Christmas approaches I am sure that we shall have her soon back with us… Her memories return. Her traits of passion and her grand love of drink returns in her old traits. Love has began to grow, along with awakening memories from their past times together among all our couples with the exclusion of the Twit and Hero- You all of course know of who I speak of, and that was to be expected. I do fear that soon Albus will begin to interfere as he believes he is to be her guide… I have began to question if it is or was wrong to plant that vision for Olivander's wife… Dumbledore wishes to be more involved… There fore I put this request. Keep your owls windows open… If Dumbledore begins to interfere with my charge I will see it that you all are owled and I expect at least 5 of you to pull him every which way. After all. The man still believes My dear beloved, Dragon and Twit are still evil and not to be trusted… Albus I fear will try to pull her away from them which will only cause a delay.

I have done all in my power to assure that the dears skills are brought about before her predictions of the suffering and grave pain are realized, and I of course send Thanks to you all for your delays in the progress of Evils. Well I will leave you… Lets just say that the Parties of the court has already began, and as always Over indulgencies, happened. You will forgive my brief report and allow me my rest… after all, The last time I overindulged was when this Queen passed through our world… I will write if future plans and thoughts happen… I will return to the home for Holidays… Hopefully the Charges will meet us their. 

Fare thee Well. 

~*~ Russia~*~

Antoinette smiled at the owl that tapped impatiently on her window… It held a Green envelope…. The Queen couldn't possible have reached the home yet. She couldn't be need there this soon. She grabbed the letter and let out a sigh. All was well Charm had said. 

She wasn't needed to do any more than she was right now. She looked at her sleeping lover. Peter and Shivered. The stuff you'd do to protect those who needed the protection… 

She Tied her blond hair up in an knot and brought out a bottle of Dandelion wine left over from the last reign. She took a gulp as Peter awoke. 

"Let the wine run free soon." She murmured as Peter called her into the bed.

~***~*******~***~

Gracious apologies for the long wait. I had the Chapter wrote up a week ago and then realized that it could not do to go straight in, Something had to abridge the chapters. A family illness also effected my plans. Yuck. 

I hope you enjoy… This whole chapter was done as a go between that which happened to also bring Charm out a bit… 

Well… Someone asked if I had a beta, But I'm to tired to look for the name, But no I don't, I did, but he made me mad so I killed him. 

I have a job interview today for Wal-mart…. Aka Sprawl Mart. Please hope (send good thoughts my way) that I get it. I so so need the free cash.

~GoddessTeasha

GoddessTeasha@yahoo.com - Got a Question? Want to chat? Need a question answered from the all powerful me? Toss a line here and I'll answer. 

GoddessTeasha@excite.com - Didn't get an email when I updated? It was sent from here, and Toss me a line to here and I assure you I will send you an e-mail when I update. 


	11. 11

Chapter 11. 

The War Room.

~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~

Middle Of November

~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~

Virginia sighed as she looked through her clothing. They were going into Hogsmede today, Carolina had warned her that any trip to Hogsmede with Draco was a bit of a pamper day, Draco and Blaise always spent well rounded amounts that would and could make her head drop, wile they always treated their companions to a full dinner of all the yummy stuff in one of Hogsmede's more prestigious cafes. She pulled out a number of articles of clothing. Then she saw a Black knit long sleeved top that Had an oval Slash that would show her endowments without letting all of the cold in. She pulled out her skirts and it took her a number of minutes to find the long floor length black velvet skirt. She smiled. It wasn't near as revealing as half of the cloths she'd worn lately, Though the oval slash, and the way the shirt hugged her curves gave it that infinity sensual look. She laid it across her bed along with her favorite black lace bra and matching underwear along with her boots, Her velvet pouch which held her galleons from the Sugar Quill work, and cleaned up the rest of the flung cloths. She'd filled the small pool considered a bath tub about ten minutes ago. She quickly shed her clothing tossing into a small hamper, and dove straight into small pool. 

Draco smiled at the sound of Virginia tossing herself into the tub. He slowly moved to the door and opened it. The door opened, and as unfortunate as it was Virginia had managed to close the bathroom door. Sometimes he just didn't have any luck. He hoped onto his broom and slowly glided into the red heads room, Over the restriction lines and over to the her night stand…. No purse was seen. He let out a smothered curse but then his eyes landed on the small velvet bag… A coin purse. He pulled out the Galleons he'd slipped in his pocket before he'd came into the room, and doing a simple charm had the bag open and then the coins fall into the bag and the bag close up and fall back as if it had never been opened. He smiled and glided out of the room and closed the door.

He didn't like the thought of her coming on one of their Hogsmede spending trips with barely any galleons, She deserved the ability to spend as she wished, and the 50 galleons that her purse now held would allow that easily. 

Virginia climbed as she pulled herself out of the Ginger and Lilly scented tub She grabbed the soft black towel and dried her self before stepping of the small rug on the floor and heading into her room. She sat down at the vanity and quickly spell dried her hair before charming it straight. She powdered her face lightly before peering into her mirror. Where once a scattering of freckles covered her nose, it was clear and pale… She looked down on her shoulders and arms… They were all gone! All of her annoying little marks… Perhaps it was an effect of the new mix in her body soap… What ever it was she liked it. She smiled and Painted her lips a crimson and added a bit of sparkly silver blue eye shadow. She put a pair of small Tiger-eye earrings in her ears and Put on a her two necklaces besides the ever-present fortune cookie. One Pendant held the Ohm which Bill had gave her saying he'd found it at a dig and had to give it to her. The other pendant was the Ruin of intuition which she herself had been gave by The Divination professor. She stood up and walked towards her bed. She'd need to-

That smell…. Perfume?… no.. It was a mans scent… light and airy yet simple and intoxicating, With a bit of a… an Oomph to it…. An erotic, manly, heady smell… In her room.. She looked to her windows…. Shut tightly. Her door shut tightly… The restrictive line to stop anyone from entering…. She frowned and Pulled on her cloths. She grabbed her velvet pouch and attached it to her cloak… Her bag… the money clanging in it was too loud for her 45 galleons… There was a feather Weight spell on her bag, so she wouldn't have noticed…. She opened it up and palled at sight of the galleons… Over 50... More like 100.… She poured it out on her comforter and palled. 95 Galleons, 50 more than there should be. She took a deep breath… Who ever held that rich erotic scent had also apparently decided that she need a few galleons… 

"Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zam-" Get your butts out here. Virginia called out. 

Draco and Blaise both came flying out of their room. 

"Oh la la. Hottie in our presence!" Blaise called smiling at the simple elegance that projected its self from Virginia. It seemed that daily the girl got taller and more exquisite in her features and movements. 

"Shut it Blaise. Some one took the privilege of entering my room wile I was taking my bath… This person left an absolutely exquisite scent that I wish to identify…" Virginia took a deep sniff and smiled at Draco. 

"I'm sorry for thinking it could have ever been you Blaise. Draco…."

"How about we talk about it latter…" Draco said. Knowing instinctively that she knew about the Galleons. 

"Very well." Virginia said. And gave him a final glare before turning about…

Draco smiled as Blaise, Carolina and Charm had already sped off leaving him and Virginia strolling the street. 

"Okay, Draco lets go sit down somewhere So I can see it that you receive all your galleons back in full." Virginia said. 

"Come now Virginia. I gave you the Galleons so that you'd be able to have some fun here. Anyways, You gave me two extra bottles of the wine. That's more than just 50 stupid galleons girl, just accept it as payment for the wine and-"

"But-"

"Be Happy Virginia spend the money, bye some presents for your family come on, you gave me two bottles of wine that I could sell for about 500 galleons apiece. Have fun…" Draco said and slung an arm about her thin waist marveling about how this little action made him fell so good. 

"Well, If I must, I actually don't plan on going home for the holidays… Ron is but well…" Virginia sighed. " Who knows…. The house is always crowded…" Virginia said. She ran a had through her straight locks. Looking very indecisive. " I don't know… Under normal circumstances I always want to be with my family, but this year… I just don't know Its like something's telling me I shouldn't go, and then, If I do stay Hermione and Harry can both also go home.." Virginia sighed and snuggled into the arm around her waist.

"I think I have an answer to your problems… Why don't you come to one of my Manor homes… Blaise always comes home with me… I'm sure if offered Carolina will also come… Charm could perhaps be persuaded to come home." Draco said.

"But.. But I thought you and your father-"

"Come Virginia, See my Father did something very stupid… A long time ago when The raids first began happening my Father transferred all but a bare minimum of his properties to me, Thinking I could never be anything but the perfect Malfoy… He apparently thought more than wrong but he never transferred any of the properties out of my name so needless to say, I disowned him and all the properties now lie in my name… Him and Narcissa are having a hard time keeping face of course, but they'll make it as He now has new supporters, to help him with money… But any ways I have many many manors sprinkled about." Draco said Virginia was smiling. 

"I will have to write my Mother-"

"Very well… Come on… Lets go bye Christmas presents as it looks that that's what our friends are presently doing…" Draco said and smiled. "If you need any extra-"

"Draco!"

"Oh Come on, I don't have anyone to get for accept my friends… Also I grossly underpaid you for the wine, So come on, Spend a bit. Who's first on your list of Gifts…." 

"Well Mom Dad and The brood of Brothers. Harry Hermione I guess, and Of course my Friends."

"Okay well, What do you want to get your Mom"

"Normally I get her a trinket of some such, and a box of her favorite Fudge. With Dad, I have to find a muggle thing… You know him." Virginia said at Draco's laugh. 

"Come on, I know just the store, They'll even have something muggle you can get for your Dad." Draco said. He smiled as he lead her through the different streets of Hogsmede. Finally he stopped in front of a Small store across from a candy store. Blaise, Carolina, and Charm were actually in the Candy store. 

"Why hello Mr. Malfoy, and ah! You must Be Virginia Weasley… You know students are always full of gossip…"

" And Your always there to listen eh? Mr. North.." 

Virginia Studied the man.. Mr. North. He was slowly going bald of his white- gray hair. He was thin and rather tall, though his height wasn't noticed in comparison to his brilliant strobe like eyes which were pools of black-gray swirls, That were mesmerizing in the least. For a rather old shop keep, In brilliant blue robes. 

"… Well I hope you both find something that suits your interest in my rooms…" Mr. North said before departing.

"He's interesting." Virginia said after he'd left. 

"A bit yes, But he's a nice man." Draco said. Virginia smiled as they began walking in the store…The Shop was actually made of tons of little rooms that held all different things. 

"You should get your Father something like this…" Draco said motioning to a muggle CD player that came with CD's of some of those wonderfully old mystery radio shows.

"Oh, He'd ruin it, Dad doesn't really get that muggle things are not as durable as our own… Perhaps I should get him some-" Virginia stopped and picked up a large book. On the out side it said Fairy Tales and then held amazing Pictures inside of it. It was apparent that the book was un godly old…. Draco looked around the room. 

"Ah, were in the second hand room…. What's so interesting about the book?"

"It's very old, and very rare…" Virginia looked at Draco. "How much do books cost here…" 

"THe price is listed on the wall… Lets see… Books 2 sickels." Draco said. He was a bit shocked when she slipped it under her arm… 

Draco smiled. They were presently trying to make their way back to the cashier by going deeper into the store. Virginia had a basket of stuff, The book was sat on top, but she'd also got a rather old music box that looked beat up, In a Jewelry room she'd found a pendant that she was purchasing for her mother, an old phonograph with a number of records for her father. She'd picked out a two or three different things in the robes room, and had picked up a number of small stuff. He also had a basket full himself but unlike her he didn't look at the price of every object. He also didn't get why she'd bought three very old objects. Though when he asked her she just rolled her eyes. They presently were still wandering room to room. 

Virginia stilled as did Draco… This room was different than any they'd been in before- Armor and swords covered the walls. Wands in glass cases with name cards. A ghost image of Mr. North appeared. 

"Welcome to the War room You are welcome to touch all that is not behind glass case, You acknowledge that any harm that comes to you wile in here is not my fault, and I will not be held responsible." 

"We acknowledge the terms." Draco said. The ghost image disappeared. Virginia looked around. Draco headed straight into the Wands area, wile she to the armor. She paused in front of a beautiful long sword with a rose engraved on the blade. The handle was either platinum or white gold. On the top of the handle it had a… A fortune cookie engraved upon it! She looked over at Draco and back at the sword. The card next to it stated simply: 

**__**

The Sword of Fortune

Found in 1902 at a 

muggle archeological dig.

Believed to be the Sword that 

Queen Bella used in the 

battle of The Home

Virginia looked over the sword and at Draco before she grasped the handle and took the sword down. Draco had turned to look at her though she didn't notice. She took the sword, and with shocking skill followed her natural instinct. 

Draco watched her. The sword over head as she swung it over head, and on her side, With the skill that it took expert marksmen to learn she lunged forward. In the still of the room her hair picked up and dropped as if being played with by the wind, Her skirt lightly faired about her legs as she did her lunges and moves that said she'd held a sword for a number of hours and had training that had perhaps taken years. Her face held a look of absolute ease, a look that said that she had no trouble working the sword, and that she was at home, and in ease in working with the heavy weapon. 

Virginia ended her play… How, how she'd been able to do that she didn't know, just that it happened, Instinct had lead her… She turned and saw Draco staring at her. 

"Pretty bad I'm sure eh? I didn't think you'd turn around, I was just playing." Virginia said feeling a blush tint her cheeks… 

"Sure, and I am just playing when I make a potion." Draco said. " Come on Virginia, Where'd you learn that from. I mean sword play like that just doesn't come from play." 

"Draco, I've never picked up a sword in my life." Virginia said rolling her eyes.

"Really… Fine I believe you, stop glaring, You were just really good…" Draco said. Virginia smiled.

"Thank you… Oh look! There's the door to the cashier, I'm going to purchase my stuff, I'll wait for you in the Candy store across the way." Virginia said and put the sword in its place…

Draco went over to the sword…

Virginia smiled as she paid 13 galleons for what she'd bought. She'd heard Mr. North mutter a thanks for taking off some of his junk. She shrunk all the objects and slipped them into her pouch and headed out to the Candy store where she could see Her Friends in the window purchasing candy. 

~*~*~***~*~*~ 

One Week Later

~*~*~***~*~*~

__

Dear Mom, 

Hey, I know it's been a bit since I wrote you, But you know how it is with all my classes and such. Well, In your last letter you told me to tell you if I was going to Go home or not so you knew if you'd have space for all our friends and family, well, I decided I'd just not go, but, A friend asked me if I would accompany them to their House and I was wondering if I could go… ah, accompanying the letter is your gifts… Well, Much Love,

Virginia B.G. Weasley 

Virginia Smiled as she wrapped her presents for them. It had taken her a wile, But she totally repaired the ancient music box, and fixed the scrolls. She'd Shown it to Draco who'd had a fit about it but had said it was amazing. She'd also fixed the Phonograph for her Father, She'd gotten some new boots for Bill, and small pocket watch for Charlie. For the Twins she stuck to Prank robes… that would changed their bodies to the same color as their robes. For Ron she got a Broom kit. And the book that she'd spent days remaking, and putting it into perfect condition she gave to Percy. For Hermione she'd worked Hours on making a handmade quilt that Held spells throughout it along with sachet pouches along it to have it smelling nicely. The squares of the quilt each held different meanings, It was one of those things that were prized among the wizarding community because it could take years to make one. 

She shrunk all of the presents and put them into a small feather light pouch before letting Draco's Owl Aphrodite leave with her letter and presents. 

~*~*~**~*~*

Two Days Later at Breakfast

~*~*~**~*~*

__

Ginny-

I guess I can allow you to stay with your friends… I'm sure we'll love your presents they certainly were heavy… Well… I sent along your presents but don't you dare try to open it before Christmas… There's a Howler in there that will go off if you do Virginia. 

Love,

Your mum. 

" Well Draco it looks like I'll be staying with you-"

"Excellent! We'll all be together.. I mean with out Charm… But" Carolina sort of blushed and Charm rolled her eyes. 

**~**~****~**~**

Day before School Break

**~**~****~**~**

Draco smiled as he closed his doors. Everyone was in there own rooms, Either packing or sleeping. He dropped down onto his knees and pulled out the long thin box which held Virginia's present. He set it on the bed, and slowly pulled off the top of the box. 

The Sword of Fortune. He touched the top of it and felt that familiar felling that had now became almost a normal thing. The room began to change, until it was now a forest, and people, all around, all types of people. It was a fight. He looked about- There she was! 

Virginia, or the girl who looked exactly like her, even more so now… She was fighting, a large circle around her of people, yet she still fought Her wand sentencing people to death… or to life of punishment. It seemed that he couldn't really see the all the people… She came looking normal… but the others, their faces were sort of blurred… Her wand shot from her hand. Someone had managed to get it from her.. She reached down and- It was the sword of fortune she held above her head. It seemed, now a blur of people who stood back from the fight came in, Their own swords drawn. He didn't watch them long though. He turned back to her and watched as she swung the sword high over head and began a dance that no one could match. With each swing of the silver blade 3 men fell, and she didn't stop, moving twirling, People fell, More people came… bodies fell, and some arose others didn't…The numbers of those approaching were falling desperately Suddenly they began leaving by way or port keys and such. 'Retreat' they called as they left by the dozens. 

She watched as they all left. She wore a now blood stained gown, and as the wind blew picking up and tossing her hair she looked about to cry as she looked down at the earth, and the bodies of who had fallen… Everyone was looking towards her and although he couldn't see them he knew that their eyes would tell of a battle that was fought for protection rather than one fought for gain. She handed her sward to a man who'd came to see if she if she had faired the fight with limited damage. He looked stunned as she moved to a large stump of a tree that had been blown down in the midst of battle.

" Blood has soaked into our ground today, This battle was brought upon not by us, but by the enemy, as you look about you and see the fallen, remember, We had no choice, we fought the war of protection. We fought the war for those that for now lay safe in the walls of The Home. You all, fought valiantly, and for that you have my everlasting gratitude. This morning, I was told I had the choice to order you all into battle, as a new force in this war, or I was to order us to seek alliance with those of the light side, those who could protect us…. Unfortunately I was not allowed the minutes or hours it would take to make this decision. All to soon we saw them, all to soon we were hurrying to garb ourselves in armor and grab our wands and swords…." At this she looked down at her own blood stained gown, a large cut on her arm still gave forth a small bubbling of blood. " Some of us had not even the time to armor or selves. We all knew that we would have to fight at some time. This ground now holds the blood of those we would not have had to slay if they had not attacked, Of those who fought and died for us. Tonight we will go to the Home, we will feast and we will drink, we will morn for those who heroically have fallen today. We won't celebrate for, blood upon our ground is never to be celebrated, and tomorrow I will tell you, If we will stand alone a new force in this war, or if were join to a preexisting side, but tonight as we morn, as we feast and drink, remember we were not the ones to bring about this blood, but we will be the ones that triumph over it, Those who have forced us to raise our wands, our swords, our weapons, will come to regret that they put us in the place to attack or die, This I am sure of!" She yelled the words. Her people around her were noticeably moved by the words. It was apparent that the wash of words also seemed to comfort those of her injured warriors who were now being seen to by moving peoples.

The scene was changing again… The colors blurring to a new picture. He was in his room again. He looked over to the books he'd just got from the library He set the lid on the sword and spell wrapped it before putting it with the rest of the luggage. He grabbed a book and tossed himself down onto the bed. 

__

Queens Of the Home 

…It's said that in the beginning 20 women and men of all origins and race, from Wizard to Vampire were selected to be the strong and the powerful, these souls were to be reincarnated when ever they were needed to save the world from a form of outstanding evil. The Home is Comprised of all types of origins of creatures, Vampire, Giants Elf and Wizards all had someone to represent them in the Home. 

Members of the Home, are to have complete and supreme control over their people when they are reincarnated, A Queen or King of the Home has higher power than even our Wizarding Ministry….. 

Draco froze, The whole book suddenly became white pages, the words wiped off the book by magic. 

"Draco, don't look for answers, they will all come soon" Draco turned to the voice to see Charm leaning against his door. " One must learn patience, Your souls never going to change you know that? Even back then you were an impatient Adonis as Virginia- Bella seemed and seems to think of you… But this time you'll have to wait, It's not that I don't trust you, It's that I can't have you telling Virginia anything to early." Charm made a beckoning motion and all of the books went flying to her. 

"I'll be sure to see you over Holiday Dragon." She said and turned closing his door. 

Draco stared at the solid door for sometime before sleep over took, His face still turned to the door, and the shocked look slowly fading from his face as in sleep the muscles relaxed…

*~*~***~***~*~*

You like? No? Yes? Then Review! I love Reviews, I'm going to make a nice warm coat out of them and cover myself with it seeing as In Atlanta one can't get one-BEEP- ing job… aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Ok, Happy Thoughts. 

I love you Reviewers… 

I'd give you all Strawberries if I could! 

I send you all purple jellybeans though now!

Hehe 

Much smiles. 

Much love. 

GoddessTeasha 


	12. 12

Impatient Adonis 

Virginia couldn't help but look out the window as the train was hurrying towards Draco's manor home. Draco was sitting next to her with a impatient expression on his face waiting for the train to get there. 

"You know Draco I'd hate to see you on Christmas Morning." Virginia said

"What? Why?" Draco demanded looking at her. 

"Your impatient, your like a five year old staring at the cookie, and getting ready to toss your hand up and steal it in front of your mum, because you JUST CAN'T WAIT!" Virginia said laughing. She smiled, and then suddenly her face became a mask of seriousness., "Of course as it seems to slowly be proven by my own eyes. You can be quite patient when it comes to some things." Virginia said and rolled her now, Violent bright amber eyes. "I'm going to head off to get a snack." Virginia said and stood grabbing her small purse, and leaving the rather large compartment. 

"What was she Talking about?" Draco demanded of Blaise and Carolina who sat watching as she left. 

"Well, I mean…" Blaise looked to Carolina "Your better at this than I am.." 

"No, I'm not, I'm going to go get a snack with my Ignored friend." Carolina said and ran off after the red head. 

"Explain NOW." Draco practically shouted. 

"Oh, Come on Dragon… Don't tell me you-" Blaise paused at Draco's look of oblivious innocence. " Dear God Draco! Don't you open your eyes? Virginia has made her interests apparent, Hell Dragon, She kissed you in front of the School, She talks with you, God, the girls reamed me and everyone else seven days from Sunday at every turn when we piss her off. You piss her off and she just gives you a punch and calls you a name… She's made her intentions more than clear for a girl… You beat up anyone but me who gives her an appraising look, You, who wants her is ungodly patiently waiting to make it official-" Blaise stopped when Draco jumped up and left the compartment. 

"Well, Damn we finally opened his eyes!" Blaise said and laughed to himself.

Draco smiled as he got the small dining car. Virginia and Carolina sat in a booth eating a very chocolate covered Sunday. Carolina was discussing something animatedly waving her hands about. Draco walked up determinedly. 

" Carolina leave-"

"But-"

"You can have my batch of fudge in the compartment-" Draco didn't finish. Carolina waved to Virginia and jumped up running after the promise of Draco's deathly do and it will all go straight to your butt and thighs for two years, fudge. 

Draco waited till Carolina was gone before grabbing Virginia around the shoulders and Kissing her with so much force that Virginia was so shocked that she about died. Her legs went weak and Draco's arms sped from her shoulders to her lower back and butt to keep her up and pressed against him. 

"I am never, patient, and I never will be, especially where you are concerned you little minx!" Draco said slowly setting her back down on the seat and then tossing himself across from Her in Carolina's seat. " I hate women, You stated that as a thank you kiss, You never said-"

"Draco! I would have killed you if you were any other boy for half the stuff you let fall out of your mouth, I practically killed Blaise when he said I made a potion wrong… I let you tell me I was acting like I was PMS-ing, had any of my family said that they all would have died, horribly and painfully, how more clear could I have been." Virginia said and picked up her spoon and took a bite of pure chocolate sauce. 

"So I'm the thick one, eh?" Draco said truly realizing that she had indeed gave him a large leeway, that others hadn't been gave an inch of. "and all this time I have thought that Ron was a rather thick one." Draco said " I mean that whole Hermione thing and all, and here I have been… ugh" Draco let out a distinct sound of disgust with himself. 

"Have a bite of chocolate Ice cream with a bit of chocolate sauce. It helps everything." Virginia said smiling…. It seemed like everything would be good. 

At The Burrow

Molly Weasley brought in a large tray of hot chocolate and marshmallows into her living room where presently all of her family, with the exclusion of her baby girl, and Long time family friends, Harry Potter, Hermione, Granger, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagal and Albus Dumbledore all sat about on chairs, couches, and on large fluffy pillows on the floor, It was crowded, yes, but the warmth and love in the room made up for not being able to stretch your arms out their length and not smack anyone in the room. 

" I still can't get over Ginny being a Slytherin." Bill said thinking of the one missing person. Had Ginny been here none of them would have thought of her, yes that was true, but now that she was gone, her smile and face rested on all of their minds. 

"I can well believe it… In her second year she never fit in with the students in the class… It was always like she had the world sitting on her young shoulders and was trying to work around and with it-"

"But Slytherins only care for themselves-" Ron remarked interrupting Remus. 

"On the contrary Ron, Slytherins tend to take on the world and never show it, I'm surprised I thought you all would have realized that.." Remus said. " I'll never forget Severus in school, remember Minerva He'd take on the world for anything he believed in, Slytherins are born with this…"

"This fire, It's a passion with them, everything that is, It's born into them." McGonagal continued for him. "It will always be all or nothing with Slytherins…"

"But Ginny wasn't like that." Both Harry Hermione and Ron all yelled at the same time. 

" Oh on the contrary, When she crushed on Harry It was a relationship that was love, on her part, and when she dropped the crush she barely looked towards Harry." Dumbledore spoke reminding them all of what She had been like. 

"I remember that, and well you all wont be able to remember, Fred and George and Ron all to young, and Percy, Bill and Charlie all caught up in their own world. But anyways, Virginia was 4 and she told us that she wanted the house to look different, we said no, left to go to the store and left Virginia alone with only a sitter as when she was young she hated- no despised going anywhere around other people, anyways, When we came home Virginia was high up in the old oak out front, and Lannett her sitter was screaming, and the house, was flipped upside down… or so it seemed, it was an appearance charm, and a hard one at that, but anyways It took us seven minutes to get her out of the oak, and an hour to get the charm removed…" Arthur grinned as he remembered it all. 

"Well whatever the case, My babe is happy, and no one will do anything to change that, I'm just happy she consented to flo home one day before holiday is over so I can see my Baby." Molly Weasley said. 

She was right, no one would ruin Virginia's happiness… She was wrong in thinking she'd see her daughter in a week and a few short days. 

Draco smirked as she inspected the basket of food and drink. He then grabbed it along with the three blankets he had set out. He hurried outside towards the sled and had to smile. He'd bought both Virginia and Carolina a few sets of warm robes, and Virginia, had had exquisite taste. Sometimes, like as he stopped to look at her now he couldn't believe she was his.. She was his, not in the sense of a possession, but in the scenes, that last night as they'd snuggled together alone in one of the upstairs parlors He'd felt like everything was right, nothing could or would go wrong as long as she was with him… No one in his life had ever stirred this… feeling, His mother caused him pain, his father hatred, Virginia, Virginia caused him belonging, a sense that his life meant something, He'd spent a large time of his short life searching for the feeling that she had brought… Try to be the perfect death eater to belong, try to be the perfect Slytherin, Try to be perfect spoiled rich boy… be Yourself, fall in love, because that's what it was certainly, and then you get that sense of belonging…. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and once again cast a look at his beloved. She truly had it all right now, Her fire red being played with by the wend as she wore a cute little hat that kept it from flying into her face. She was in a set of Chinese silk robe and dress set. She wore a under bust corset over the dress which gave her an elegant and beautifully shaped look. The over robe was charmed with temperature spells to keep her warm, yet beautiful, and her boots, Black dragon hide, He'd got them for her made small cute impressions in the snow. The snow was quite high off in the distance, the house had been spelled to only allow a dusting around the house. He looked at her face and smiled. Her pale skin was accent by her pink cheeks, and the wind rose to brush a strand of hair by that cheek. Her thin pristine hand pushed the hair behind her ear. Her diamond like nails caught the light of the moon and had a moment of glory. 

"Draco, come on! I want to be under a warm blanket with you!" Virginia yelled causing Carolina and Blaise to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Like you didn't wake up under one with him this morning." Carolina said and smirked when Virginia tossed her a scathing look. Both Carolina and Blaise had decided that their friends had to be in the same bed as they both were the first up, and never seen coming out of their own rooms

Draco and Virginia of course denied everything as they were sleeping in separate rooms, but their was no getting through to them. Draco walked over and slipped the basket of food inside the back seat of the sled. Blaise and Carolina jumped in back and Draco handed them both a blanket. 

Virginia had taken the front seat of the sled and Draco slipped in next to her and covered them with the blanket. Immediately they were off his beautiful tan horses pulling the sled. 

Draco And Virginia stared out and about, and at the sky. Blaise and Carolina were looking at the sky also, which was why all four of them missed the white mist that the horses ran through…

"Draco, It's not early enough for this amount of light…" Virginia said looking towards a orange glow that was getting brighter..

Draco looked from the sky about him, and then he looked about him "Were not in my forest… Look at the yellow streaming through the trees…"

It was sudden and quick. They were in a clearing, Beautiful flowers all around, beautiful trees, the greenest grass where there once had been snow.

And there in front of them was not Charm, but Charmain One and the same, yes, but Charm looked young and innocent, The woman who approached, Charmain, Was the woman from the glimpses, The ones in long beautiful gowns, the one who knew all, and told nothing.

"Welcome To the Home, I fear that we gave you a bit of shock, but the spell was to send you home when you were ready, and as you are here, you are ready. Please follow me." Charmain said. Draco, Virginia, Blaise and Carolina had by now pulled themselves out of the sled and Virginia leading them followed Charmain. 

"So Charmain, what do you wish to go by. Charmain or Charm?"

"You may call me whatever you wish, Virginia, Others, all others except the four of you call me Watcher. You four, are to call me whatever you wish…" 

"I'll stick with Charm." Virginia said and admired the long Purple gown Charm wore with a cream robe over it. It fell in folds and billowed when she walked at any speed. 

"This is the Home." Charm said and motioned to the now large building they all stood before. It was a massive home, It had roman esc columns in front there were huge large balconies off of every room. Hogwarts didn't compare to the massive size of this home. It was covered in brilliant emerald Ivy that wrapped the whole house. It was magnificent. 

"I've commanded that all of the homes members stay out of the way from the main areas wile I bring you all to a main honor hall and we begin a day of long explanations." 

The Walk to the giant room was to familiar to everyone, and a few times Virginia unknowingly passed Charm and lead the way to the honor hall, A large room with a dining and a sitting area. 

Virginia and the rest of them fell into their seats at the table, Virginia took the head, Charm took the end, Draco took Virginia's right, and Blaise took Charms right, Carolina settled next to Blaise across from Draco, Draco had an empty seat next to him. 

Virginia gave a flick of her wrist and tea appeared at the table and magically began serving everyone. Charm busted into laughter at this. "I see you've been practicing Virginia… Since your night-time talk with Draco." Charm said her eyes sparkling. 

"Well, When someone gives no answers to ones questions one must find other interesting activities to distract them. Come now Charm, I believe you have a tale to tell, and I'd like to hear it. I have waited a bit for it." Virginia said. She knew it had been a bit harsh, but She wanted to know exactly what was going on..

" Very well, I guess I will start from the beginning.. It will of course be a long tale… but It is what I know you want…" Charm said. She took a sip of her tea and began….

Part 1: Charms Tale

"I am a watcher. A person chosen by The alliance which is The Home to live till I request not to who is to look for and reunite those who are the few chosen ones of the alliance. I have lived more lives than any human, I am thousands of years old, compared to me Albus Dumbledore is a mere newborn, I was around before you all when I first met you, and now, after you all have completed your time, As will I so I can retire to grave, and carry on in my next lives as one of you rather than a silent participator, Next time around a young child will sit in this chair and I will sit next to the soul which is Blaise, but then, You all do not comprehend that which I speak of yet, Though Blaise has some insights…. I guess I shall begin. 

"In all worlds a balance must exist. A balance of good and evil, magic and muggle. Light and Dark. It was foreseen though that as the light power spread out through different creatures and such, We in the future would not be able to fight to our maximum strength and thus the balance would become unbalanced, and this cannot happen, an unbalanced world is a dead world. Evil supreme Light the under dog. So, In a time before time, a time that you all cannot conceive it was decided that an alliance would be born, an alliance that at specific times in history and future that would unite all light powered creatures through powerful ambassadors, and at no time when the alliance has a ruler is any other political power or ruler stronger than the ruler of the alliance.

"It could not be that the Alliance would stay intact through all of history and control everything up to this date because absolute power corrupts absolutely. Thus It was myself and two other watchers that were to decide how to, and when to have the alliance come to life, and then who would rule the alliance. It was a seven year battle. In the end it was decided that Wizards and Witches of the most pure of soul were to be called upon, and 22 wizards set out to find one person of their choice, and then the 3 watchers were also told to pick one ourselves. 

"We all searched for 4 years before we met up again and every person presented the person, of their choice. It was me who brought in a Redheaded child that came to my knee, It was my fellow watcher who brought a Blond haired child a year older than my red head, and it was the final watcher who brought the small dark haired child that was of the same age as the blond. 

"From this group 5 groups were formed of the pure spirits, 5 per group, and then from there did we test the souls to find the strongest and wisest, Shockingly It was the group lead by my little red head which were immensely strong. The two other members of the group were two small children also, One a bouncy ditz female, and a small black haired green-eyed boy. 

"The group of children were then earmarked for the future, and we trained them and we watched them grow and die, and then after that there souls were only to be drawn back to the Earth when they were needed."

Charm took a sip of the lightly bitter tea and let it sooth her throat. She looked to Ginny and Draco who held hands, but didn't look overly shocked at anything said. Carolina, She looked to have take the ditz comment to heart, and Blaise, Her sweet Blaise had a trace of a smile on his face. She took another sip of the tea and savored the bitterness to it. She loved it. She set her cup down and took another breath. 

"Now let me continue, though I must jump ahead a bit…"

~(~(~(~)~)~

Hello, I'm absolutely so sorry for doing this to you all! I haven't up dated in a wile because I got mad and deleted EVERYTHING of my writing so then I got over my fit and then had to restart… Now then I am totally sorry. Please forgive me, and if it's any help I promise I'll never just stop writing… 

Okay! An **Authors note- **to Those of you who want to see more of the Trio, 

The Trio will be coming up in little scenes and little niches, and they may have a whole chappy, BUT let me explain why you haven't seen much of them, if this goes as planed, there may be a bit of darkness in the story, I need Ron and Harry to try to bring some of the light in latter you know you get sad then you laugh because Ron's a butt head…It's sort of like trying to balance it, because had you seen the dark dark chapter I'd had planned and then deleted, the cause of the deletion was the dark chapter btw, you'd understand why I want to make sure that I can always fall back on some Harry scenes to sort of smooth it out.. Please forgive me, but I want to make sure that I have those little scenes saved up incase my talent for writing dark places… Even if they don't come up I still want to make sure I have something to fall back on! But I assure you, YOU WILL SEE MORE OF THE TRIO, just not at this moment.

Thanks to all who reviewed.. You keep me happy… 

Please review, just don't flame… 

I don't own The universe that Is Harry Potter.


	13. 13

" Your souls have only been called to earth a good 3 times, each time it was because of the largest possible evil. Because you all, your group of souls are the strongest pure good that there is. All the other times it was your choice to come, I'd say totally you all have lived about 10 or 20 life times. Sometimes in lives when you were not called I saw all of you, sometimes only Blaise as Blaise and my souls are attached to each other. That is how I have a bit of an understanding about you all, but out of all you lives, you all will only carry flashes of memories, about 50% of your skills, and you always, always carry your love…" 

"Than where the hell's my love…" Carolina sniped she was still highly mad at being called a ditz. 

" Your love is a green eyed, black haired boy sitting in the Burrow discussing the sweet red head." Charm said and winked at her, which caused Carolina to blush bright red. "Ah so you already realized your fascinating interest with the boy Wonder? Good, good, Now then. I truly can only tell you about the last two times I was forced to call you forth from the spiritual world. This is of course my third time. 

"My First time was during the fight to save Atlantis, that paradise that we sunk 13 years after the ending battle. It was the evil elf, Comboso that was our problematic point, but needless to say you all destroyed him, There isn't much I can inform you about this time because I myself didn't make it all the way through the fight, I was hurt, and though I cannot die till I choose to, I was still significantly injured and in pain, at the time all of your rather noble souls locked me in a room a bit smaller than this with a nurse to see that I was fine." Charm said smiling. The last time though that, that was pure magic, and this is where most of your memories, your glances, and your dreams come from. Your skills are a mix of all of your lives that mix together. This I can guarantee, I'm almost positive that Virginia holds a mix of skills and one of those is a grand ability at the sword, though I'm sure she's seen this in her dreams, but I jump ahead, The last time I called you was a bit after the Roman's golden years. A Muggle born wizard had became a thing of nightmares for both Muggle and Wizard. You were called; it was one of the first battles that actually took place in our clearing. One of the first battles that weapons other than our natural abilities were pulled from. Swords were pulled, and the tactical skill on which the whole battle had been prepared was amazing, This is one skill that Carolina has, which is at times rather hard to conceive, but she was amazing. 

"Draco and Blaise's skills were highly varied, though Draco normally held his own on potions and war, and Blaise's skills were often a less aggressive more workable nature, though everyone had their own mix of skills that at times it's hard to place a finger on just one. Draco, and Blaise during the last time often enough times had to act as glue to hold certain things together, but anyways. 

"The war, lasted 8 years, and in the end the final demise of the greater evil did happen, Now then, I speak to you of these things not because they have any relevant to that what is coming, but to explain your glimpses, your little thoughts. 

"There is a monarchy to your souls, there has to be because as I explained earlier, the one in control of the Home, is thus in control of our world. The Ministry of Magic, means nothing at all, compared to the force that you all represent. Virginia is the most powerful, is the one that can control all, as a matter of fact; she could probably rule the world with a sweep of her wand after we've finished her training. Draco controls the spot under her because for the pure fact that he's the next strongest, and he's Virginia's true love thus her strong magic as thus protects Draco, even if he doesn't want it. Next are Blaise and Carolina and Harry, Then finally I am your watcher, and that ends the monarchy that we are. Under myself are ambassadors, for all of those creatures, Vampires, Werewolves, Elves, so on and so forth. You all like I said have a grand power… lets say you didn't like what is going on in the ministry, all you have to do is show up at the ministry and say so, and by wizarding bonds the ministry must fall into that which you say… It's the same with the ambassadors and those who they represent and their governments, their will always be renegades who will appose the ambassadors and side with the evil, but that is one thing. There are of course evil, dark creatures, but these will be sided with the evil of course, and just like with us, sometimes there will be renegades that join with us…" Charm took a sip of tea, and on key there was a knock and a small witch came in. She wore the same type of robes as Charm and had purple hair. She was uncommonly pale, and her emerald eyes sparkled. 

"Court, may I present you to Carmen, Carmen is the daughter of one of our soldiers, she recently has began working in The Home. Carmen may you be the first to meet our royal court, Beloved Queen Virginia, Draco, Blaise and Carolina." Charm said. The small purple headed witch curtsied lowly to Virginia first and then to the whole table. 

" I am quite sorry to interrupt- yo- your me- mee- meeting" The girl looked to the ground each time her eyes landed on Virginia she began stuttering. Finally her eyes cast on Carolina 

" I was sent to inform you of the fact that all of the Courts possessions have been moved to their wing, and the kitchen is wondering if you are to eat tonight, and if you are if you are to eat here or to eat in the main hall so all the ambassadors can feast site upon…" 

"Have all ambassadors arrived?" Charm asked. 

"Yes, Watcher, they all have, along with our full armies have been, awoken and raised…" Carmen smiled tilted her head. " Lady Antoinette has arrived and wishes to be brought in to meet with the Queen Virginia." 

" Good, please bring her in and I'll see to it that word is sent to kitchens as to where we will eat." Charm said. She smiled at them as the girl left. "You'll get used to as being referred to as The Court, and Virginia, Queen, now the woman about to come in Antoinette is a living member, In other word, since the beginning one of Antoinette's relatives has been a member of the Home who is one of our army soldier's she's one of our stronger spies. 

A moment later the woman who entered was beautiful on the model side. She was tall, and muscular in a feminine way. She had gorgeous hair that cascaded down her back. She wore the same robes as Charm. Her eyes were a-bedroom-blue. She eyed the table with apprehension that seemed normal and then in a move that was much like the young Carmen she curtsied to Virginia and then bowed to the table. 

"It is a pleasure to be in your presence, My Queen, Court, Watcher." 

"It's good to see you Antoinette, May I present to you, Queen Virginia, Draco, Carolina, and Blaise, I've told them of you…" 

"Ah that was nice of you…" She snapped her fingers a four books appeared on the table, each held the official Hogwarts seal with Madam Princes initials on the binding. " Your books will be sent to Hogwarts, and just to let you know there will be quite a steaming pile… Ah, Watcher my report has been sent to your room…Well, I mainly wanted a first glance at the royalty…" Antoinette said, she unlike the young Carmen had no problem letting her eyes land on Virginia and take her in. " I will see to it that the seamstress is put to work immediately fixing robes of the order for them all." She then bowed and headed out. 

"Antoinette, you all may count on for anything. She is quite amazing in her own way, She is loyal to the core and will like all soldiers, not hesitate to die on the battlefield, and she has known many different forms of-" 

"I thought you said she was recently serving as a spy?" Virginia inquired 

"As she was, Queen, One of Voldemort's right hand men have a thing for tall and blond." 

Virginia nodded and closed her eyes momentarily, " We won't be going back to Hogwarts, and I won't be seeing my parents in a week or so will I?" 

"No none of you will, at the start of next year I will allow you all to return to school, by then you will have firm control over the government, and the key power plays and such will have already been started, and Hogwarts will be where you all will need to be. The Home because it falls wherever I wish it to fall, will be just inside the Forbidden Forest; all your armies will be close, as will the ambassadors. Should a war be started at Hogwarts our army will stand guard. One thing we must do, at all costs is guard Hogwarts, The school holds the future, all of the schools holds the future, and thus all the boarding schools, have large armies from the Home assigned to them. You will stay here for the rest of term and summer, and we will see to it that you are trained to make the proper moves when it is needed. Charm stood, and Virginia stood to at the movement, "The ambassadors will meet with you all one at a time tomorrow where they will truly enjoy the meeting with you rather than letting the ogle you tonight. If you will follow me I'll lead you to all of your rooms, and I'll see that dinner is sent up for you in your private parlor." Charm said. She walked out of the room and they all slowly followed. 

Virginia sighed, she'd been deposited in her room just moments ago by Charm and now she stood in her parlor looking around. The room was gorgeous, long chaise lounges, with silks draped about them, Large French doors that opened to a long balcony that connected to her bedroom; a huge desk with the essential writing tools, an owl perch with an owl on it. She headed towards the bedroom and smiled at the huge cherry wood bed that was covered in pillows and large comforters. The room was covered with flowers, and the there was the huge vanity, and a large wardrobe, that held a few of her belongings already. She looked suddenly towards a far wall. There was a door that suddenly opened…. 

Draco stood looking through the crack in the door. She was so beautiful, His Virginia. She stood in the dark cherry wood chambers, the crimson and emerald silks of the canopy bed behind her. God she was more than gorgeous, and she was his. Her hair was being picked up and played with, as if by a slight breeze though he knew there was none. Apparently the building and the people had a way of bringing out Virginia's magic in full force, like an aura about her. Suddenly, the door began to slip and fell open. She stood there looking at him. 

"Our rooms connect." He whispered. 

"So they do… Can you imagine this, I mean me, powerful? A queen, a leader of soldiers?" She asked him as she tossed herself into a large chair. He smiled and propped himself up the desk. 

"I have no problem seeing you controlling the world Virginia. I mean, my dear, you have all that it takes." He said. At this Virginia rolled her eyes and stood. Draco moved up to her and draped an arm about her waist pulling her body to his. He put his lips to her ear. "We all can tell your special, from Charm who's known you since the beginning to your brother, and including me. So why do you not believe that you can use that steel that's your back bone, and that ice that runs through your veins when your mad and rule the world… whether or not you believe you can is one opinion, the fact that the rest of us know you can is the truth." He slid his head down to her neck and placed a kiss on her pale ivory skin, so cool to his lips. 

"How can you be so sure of me?" Virginia asked. Her hand had moved to his hair and she turned her head so her lips were almost meeting with his, and she could see his face. 

"I've seen the same thoughts and images as you Virginia, all that Charm has spoke of just puts it all in order." Draco said before their lips met. His arm that was still about her waist pulled her to him harder anchoring her to him. She'd have it no other way. He'd have it no other way. 

Dear Family, 

I regret to state the fact that I won't be arriving at Christmas, nor will I be arriving at school… please don't worry, and don't try to understand. Just know that I am the best I've ever been in my life… I promise I'll be seeing you all to soon, more soon that I, and perhaps the world will like… With love… and tears. 

Virginia. 

Harry Potter looked at Hermione and Ron… the letter… the riddle sat in the center of the coffee table. It had been a tedious day of tears and screams since the letter had arrived. Molly and Arthur were asleep, Molly with a sedative… Bill and Charlie were in the kitchen preparing coffee, and the twins were sitting at the Christmas tree looking at the ornaments with tears in their eyes, and Percy stood looking down at the letter… Harry felt himself slowly fall off and go to sleep… It started out in a purple haze that slowly left… Carolina was in a room, she was flipping through a book… she looked so very beautiful… Around her neck… Was… was what… he could see it yet he couldn't…. 

Carolina sighed walking around the gorgeous room. She was slowly flipping through one of Draco's books that Charm had said she'd send back to the school how amazing it was… Her, normal average her, a warrior of time, a pure soul chosen for it's strength… 

Blaise slowly walked the very familiar halls towards Charms room. The large oak door that met him slowly creaked open and he looked inside. Charm sat in a meditating position on a large bench, a circle of candles rotated above her steadily speeding up, and yet their flames never flickered. It formed an amazing halo of light as they reached, what he assumed was their ultimate speed. They were going so fast, and yet… they weren't moving at all… somewhere in his mind he knew this. He slowly stepped towards her and reached into the circle of light, It continued spinning in his mind, yet in his reality they were completely still, So much so that he moved his hand grasped one candle and removed it, It never bumped into his hand, and removed it from the floating circle he had originally seen. It broke his image and the candles in his minds eye stopped spinning, and his eyes were no longer seeing what they had been told to see, but in fact the reality, of which was Charm, In a meditation position, she stared at him. 

"You hated it when I changed you vision in our last time together. You always said it was unfair of me to change your reality That you liked it the way it was." Charm said staring at him. Her eyes were large and unblinking. 

"I still don't like it, don't do it." 

"Oh don't worry about it… I can't do it much any more…. My Powers are already leaving me, as a matter of fact, in this battle, this war of the ultimate; I will be allowed to fight… I will not just have to be an empty sideline watcher… It is grand to know I will be able to effect things… The watcher is young…. But is learning fast… It will be enjoyable to die with my friends." Charm said. She stood and walked to a lounge she settled herself on it gracefully. 

"So… when we met at the party… and that night, and the next morning, you knew me… you knew that we were supposed to be together…. I wasn't as crazy as you said I was when I told you I loved you and I'd marry you that morning…" 

"That morning should never had happened last summer… Though I'll never tell you that I regret it. You had to believe that it was nothing… It could have changed everything…" 

"I guess I can understand that…." Blaise slowly walked over to her and looked down into her eyes and felt forever tug at his soul. " So ugh… that means like I can crash in your room tonight right? My bed is a bit small…." 

"Hmm, that means you can sit and here and chat with me… everything else…. Well let's see how it goes…" 

"Great" 

"And Blaise?" 

"Yes." 

"You're the worst fibber I have ever met, after all I decorated that room, and I've slept in that bed a great many times." 

~*~ Sorry for the wait, I'm sick and working nine hr. days at a job that is grossly under paying me for the pain I experience due to it. I' hope you don't mind… I tried to add the mush in a bit…well, I apologize, and I pray you all are still reading. Happy thanksgiving. 

Goddess Teasha… in pain… legs feet…. Gone… Numb…. Oh sooo much pain… 

Beta-read by Aarie Granger

Note- I am horridly sorry if the spacing is a bit wrong My beta sent it to me and I had to go over and re do the entire spacing of the story… which was a bit tiring and annoyed me to no end, but at least it's none… hopefully correctly.


	14. 14

Virginia sighed as she woke up on Christmas morning, They'd been at the Home for a week so far, and she had just finished meeting with all the ambassadors a day before. She rolled over and Draco pulled her closer to him. 

"You know we have to get up in a few moments, according to Charm, Everyone is looking forward to the Christmas breakfast, and the long party, and the ball tonight, It's one of the first Christmas parties in years and years, apparently when you and I controlled the Home parties were regular."

"So in other words, No Draco, we can't stay in bed all day." 

"Yep, So get up." Virginia said rolling out of the bed, apparently both her and Draco's maids had came in and seen them as Her cloths were laid out, and his next to hers. 

*

Draco sat in the bed watching as she dressed, The long dress that went on under the robe was a black silk, Over that went a crimson corset, and then over that, in the billowing huge look went emerald robes with silver threads inserted so often. He watched as she carefully put her hair into a small bun and then let it fall to the middle of her back. He watched as she also slowly, with wandless magic wove silver ribbon through her hair. She was beautiful, and that he couldn't imagine his world without her was amazing to him. For the last few days he'd slept entwined with her, as she'd slept softly. He'd woke with her when she'd had her nightly nightmare and he'd held her softly to him till the thin shivers that racked her thin frame. She was done dressing now and applying a bit of makeup. He jumped up and hurriedly threw on his own robes and tied his hair at his nape. She was just finishing slipping her feet into a comfortable pair of slippers. Draco smiled as he took her arm. 

*~*~* Charm's room*~*~*

Charm rolled over into Blaise and felt his arms lightly squeeze her. "No no, to early." She murmured. 

"Yes it is but, it's time to get up Christmas Breakfast, deal with ambassadors and such. Come on, We need to get up and be there to greet Draco and Virginia." Blaise said. Charm let out a strained sigh and got up. Together they quickly dressed. 

"Come on, I bet you Draco and Virginia haven't even got out of bed yet.. He's probably giving her a Christmas morning romp." Blaise said a devil may care look on his face causing Charm to toss him a dirty look. He loved her, was the only thought that occurred to him before he tossed his arm about her waist and pulled her threw the door to go harass Draco if they weren't in their sitting room waiting to go to breakfast.

~*~*~*Carolina's empty, all alone girl room~*~*~*

Carolina sighed as she awoke and dressed. Knowing that she was here and was the only one alone, It sort of sucked when you realized that in two of her friends rooms were empty, as they were in their loves rooms. She slowly Dressed carefully and tiredly. 

*~*~*The Burrow *~*~*

Harry Slowly penned the letter to Virginia and then the second he'd stressed over for the last five hours. He looked at Errol and Pig who sat together The small pile of presents, from Ginny's brothers to her sat between them. He didn't give himself time to think just tossed both letters on top of the presents. Pig and Errol took off immediately. 

~*~*~*Antoinette~*~*~*

Antoinette looked at the two owls and slowly removed the presents. Virginia's family had sent. Draco, Blaise, and Carolina had also received a small pile of presents, and nothing any of them received compared to all the gifts ambassadors had been handing her all week. She sighed it was all sent, through a transfer spell, to their parlor where after the breakfast they would go sit and make their way through the large stack of presents, thank you cards would have to be sent to the noted ambassadors and inventory would be taken of the presents sent by ambassadors. Then finally at sunset a large feast would take place. Virginia would say a mass thank you to the ambassadors and staff of the home and then leave them with a few final thoughts, this of course had been explained to Virginia who already had made a few notes on What to say. She looked at the clock and did her final transfer spell before leaving the room and heading to the Breakfast. 

*After the Breakfast Fest*

Virginia sat in a large chair staring at the piles upon piles of presents, and the large pile of notes, and cards. Each one of them had their own pile, and a house elf sat, dressed in robes, with a quill and parchment to make notes on who sent what. 

"Here, I got this for you." Virginia said handing each of her friends a gift. They in turn also switched off gifts. Draco slid to Virginia two packages, One a long slim package. And the other another very small slim package. Virginia opened the smallest one first. She was stunned speechless at the beautiful pendant, It was a baby rose bud carved out of a diamond….It was simply amazing, and very apparently worked with magic by one of the best diamond cutters.

"Oh Draco!" Ginny sighed. 

"I'm glad you like it… and this watch is grand! Draco said looking at the slim pocket watch it was silver incrusted with emeralds. On the inside was a etched picture of him and Virginia. The watch held moon, sun, and planetary signs, along with star watch, had a muggle looked at it they wouldn't be able to decipher any of it. 

Virginia pulled open the large long slim box and palled, It was her sword. The sword she'd found in the war room. She lifted it out of the box, and then the sheath She felt the electricity sliding through her arms…. 

Charm and Antoinette threw open the doors to the private sitting room. The sword called to them, The sword they'd sent people out to search for, and there in her hands was it. Shining from polish and in all it's glory. 

"Dear bloody hell, I've been looking every where for than damn thing" Antoinette said. 

"I bought it for her" Draco said. Amused by Virginia's look of pure delight. Charm also looked delighted. 

"Well that solves another problem, now all that's left is to bring you all up to skill."

Carolina picked up the small package that had came with Virginia's presents from her brother. 

Carolina-

I… I hope you have a wonderful Christmas.. Do us all a favor and watch Ginny for us….. Maybe when you all.. Get back to school we can go to Hogsmede and… you know hangout.. Or something…. Well, uh, have a nice, I mean Merry Christmas.

Fond thoughts, 

Harry Potter.

Carolina felt a warmth spread over her and smiled even more when she opened the small gift that had been with it. A pair of teardrop earrings.

*~*~*3 Months later.*~*~*

Charm stood to the side watching Draco and Virginia fight. Swords drawn they were amazing. Ginny light on her feet, and Draco, expertly blocking her shots. Though not taking many of his own. Off to the side Blaise was teasing Carolina unmercifully about her recent pen pal that happened to seal his letters with a lightning bolt seal. They were dueling with wands, and the madder he made Carolina the harder it was for him to block. Antoinette had began training them harder and harder, though Virginia was at a point that all she had to do was raise any form of a weapon and her appoint fell. Draco and her stopped their sword play. He was going to hit the showers, they'd by far surpassed their training time for the day, and the fatigue was Shown well in their bodies. 

Virginia waited, sitting next to a quiet Charm for her friends to exit the training room to head to the showers. 

"Voldemort has shown no activity because he's been as to now trying to gather his forces, we have done what we must to block this, Pulling groups of the most known to separate from their ambassadors and placing them in new places weekly so that for death eaters will have to work to even find them, and hopefully will make some difference… but soon he's going to make his move. We all know it, we all can feel it. It's like this knot of tension at the bottom of my spine slowly moving up… It's all going to come to a head soon." Virginia said. 

"Yes… when so do you think.."

"At the end of the school season, the Death Eaters children will need an initiation, and this the start of the war, would separate the weak from the strong…" Virginia said slowly.

"Wonderfully true. Where do you think it will happen?" 

"Hogsmede. I dream of this huge stand off, It's not a run in and bang up. It's taking the whole town hostage and calling out for the order to meet them, it's like this little, look what I've got, and the order arrives, and it looks so pitiful, and then we portkey in and everything changes, It's like this huge mass of people…. I can't really say, but the feeling I receive with it isn't something of dread… It's confidante…" Virginia stood. 

"I believe I have a Vampire, and an elite Werewolf to meet tonight. If you will excuse me Charm but I must prepare myself in accordance."

Charm watched as Virginia swept from the room truly the queen. For a month after they'd first arrived the home acted like it was still empty and still under her own rule. She didn't know where it had came from, but one day Virginia had awoke and took such control over the Home that it was shocking. It was like the old reign, Wine, and relaxing dinner parties and fun. It was business yes, but it was like this attitude that everyone understood, relax and what will happen will happen. 

*

Virginia sat in her drawing room speaking with a small, ageless woman, and a tall rough looking man, though dressed civilly in cloths. They'd been at it for an hour or so…

"Very well, I will not mind if you bring in a few people that you see a need to talk to, but a forewarning to you both, see to it that those who you allow in these sanctioned walls, are the most civil of your kind… We wish not to have more problems than that which we already have." With that, Virginia stood and left the room. 

~*~*~* Hogwarts~*~*~*

Harry Potter sighed sending off another letter to Carolina who assured them all every few days that They all were okay. Virginia wrote once every two weeks short little notes to Ron, but mainly everything came from his letter writing Girlfriend. Ron was nervous almost all the time, And Hermione often had her arms wrapped around him trying to get him to relax. Snape had taken a more relaxing approach to the three of them since his star pupils had left… It was almost like he was truly worried. Remus had joined the school as a guest, and Snape couldn't even seem to find the heart to cut him down.. 

Snape was the way you realized things might be worse off then they seemed. 

*~*~* Virginia's chambers*~*~*

Virginia was sitting at her writing desk, a large goblet of wine sat next to her hand. Her quill was quickly scratching at the parchment. Draco was laid out on their bed asleep in a pair of slacks. A few small candles burned to light the room besides that which came in through the small window. It was Early in the morning, and the Home was quiet except for the quill that sped it's way through the pages of Parchment, and the young girl who sat on a chair flipping through pages of books. 

"Samantha, might I ask a favor of you child." Virginia said. She looked towards the highly advanced five year old.

"Of course my Queen, of How might I be of service." 

"I'd just like some hot tea and some ginger cookies please." Virginia said to the small girl who had been appointed to her by Charm as her maid. 

Immediately the small girl hurried from the room, to appear not even two minutes later with the cookies and the tea. 

"Thank you Samantha… You know, why don't you head off to bed… I'm sure you need your sleep…" Before the last word was out of her mouth the girl was gone. Virginia cut her eyes to Draco. 

"She's gone you can act alive now." 

"Oh don't blame me, Hun, the girls a bit scary… Her eyes are too big or something… They follow me everywhere… she gives me the willies, forgive me for it, but she does. So now what is it that your quills scratching away at?" Draco asked. He slid from the bed to pour two cups of tea and get some ginger cookies. 

"It's to the Ministry of Magic, issuing a few stabilities to our government. Charm said she'd see to it if I wrote it out. I'll be done in a few moments…" 

"ahh… so what's going on with the ambassadors and stuff… Blaise and I haven't really been attending the meetings and speaking with the ambassadors…"

"Well, you know it's sort of really weird, because the ministry monitors sects of creatures so closely that they all know each other, Every werewolf in England, and Europe know Johan, You know the ambassador for the Werewolves, He's calling forth a few werewolves to come to the castle, as are the vampires and the others so they can brief them to start a forewarning of the war that is coming and of the side they all will be on. So due expect to see some new faces about." Virginia said. Her quill continued forming a pattern in the scratches along the parchment. 

"Done!" She announced and set the quill down. 

"Good, Lets get to sleep. The way Antoinette has us working… Ugh, my muscles have muscles and they both hurt." 

"Well I'll give you a back massage if you try to be nicer to Samantha."

"Deal." 

With that the lights in the room went off as Draco pulled Virginia into the bed.

~*~*~*One month Later.~*~*~*

Remus Lupin slowly walked to the court yard of the huge hidden castle. It was amazing, It was beautiful… It was impossible to see Johan living here especially seeing the two tall elves both armed with wands and staffs. He looked at the two men, faces set in strong lines. He'd never been a coward… but as he prepared to walk to the guards he felt a twinge of fear. 

"Hello, I fear, I've lost my way a bit. I'm looking for the house of Johan Nelson… Would either of you happen to know of him, I'd do a locating spell but it seems that this property has some form of block on it…" Remus said. 

"Your hear to see Johan? Your name would be?"

"Remus Lupin." At his name both men's faces cracked with a smile. 

"Hay! Johan told us you'd be arriving. Joe's walking in the Courtyard with the queen.. Though perhaps by now she's tied him down to a chair and is pouring tea down his throat… Here just walk straight down this corridor, there's a wall of windows, the middle one is a door out there, after that it should be easy to find them in the garden. 

Remus looked with wonderment at the old stone wall which he passed quickly on his walk. The wall of windows was amazing, and had it not been for a small girl, with peculiarly large eyes that were almost frightening, He would never have found the door. 

She had floating around her several trays with tea cups, cookies and sandwiches. She stopped and looked at him. 

"How might I help you sir."

"Oh, well I was looking for the door to the courtyard."

She smiled and tapped the middle window which disappeared immediately. "It's a security measure sir, now before I take you further to the courtyard might I inquire as to who you are?"

Remus looked at the small girl almost shocked that she would take on a task of questioning him… "My Name is Remus Lupin I'm here to see-"

"Johan, please follow me." The girl lead him in to the beautiful garden, It was amazing, the plants from everywhere imaginable. A gay laughter flooded his ears where a group of small children played casually about on one of the paths. He froze. It was his instinct. One of the children a vampire, two werewolves, two wizards, and squib children played about, as if nothing separated them. 

"Nothing does separate them sir. Here there are no boundaries put up. A child can play with another child. We don not separate them just because of their differences." 

"And what about the immortal child, the vampire child. She must have the mind on adult.

"Yes she does, come you will be here for a wile, and in that time you will come to understand that this is the only place where true Harmony exists."

"Like a place where a young mind reader openly uses her talent."

"I was taught to use it sir, never to hold it back, and my talent only works on those new to the home, by tomorrow the queens power will protect you, it's already starting to watch over you with a fierce protection I 'v never really felt before… It's not totally unknown, now then." She became quiet as they reached the clearing. 

A table was in the middle. Johan Sat in One chair. He was totally at ease. Next to him sat a woman, tall, with dark red hair and… It was Virginia Weasley! in startling emerald robes, and next to her Draco… and It was all the missing Hogwarts children. All four of them sitting relaxed about the table. 

"My queen, court. Lunch is here, and Johan, a Mr. Lupin to see you…" 

Both Johan and Virginia stood. 

"Remus!" Virginia screamed and headed towards him, her robes billowing about her. 

"Virginia! Child your family is up in arms with your leaving!" He said embracing her as she did him.

"I realize, I've tried to assure them as to my health and such, but you know parents, please come join us!" Virginia moved him to a chair before retaking her seat. 

"So I am assuming, You don't understand all that much about what's going on here do you professor?" Blaise asked. "Don't worry Virginia, Charm and Carolina are the only ones who really know what's going down." Blaise said offering his hand to the professor. 

"That's because we tend to pay attention unlike you both you pain in the.. Ahem So how is Harry Professor?"

"Well he's going. Everyone is, It's like walking on egg shells you know…" 

Everyone focused on the tray of sandwiches and cookies, wile the young girl pourd tea.

"It's so good to see you Remus." Virginia said sipping on the tea. 

"As it is you, when I leave I'll see to it that I see your parents first of all to assure them of everyone's health." 

"Good good…." 

The day carried on tiresome for Remus who learned ancient magic believed ledged was in action, to learn the small girl who once caused a sea of turmoil in Hogwarts was bowed down to by the greatest of leaders, and held such power in her hand that it was more than that in his whole body… 

They were eating at sunset in the courtyard again the next day. Virginia was made up beautifully in the sunset, Draco sat next to her protective. They all sat sipping the intoxicating wine that slid down their throat like lava, it was amazing. every thing seemed right from the sunset to the chicken salad that was so crisp and cool in your mouth that it battled with the heat of the wine.

All was good. Till the click of racing hills was heard and Antoinette came rushing around the corner of a garden path. She had been running, her hair was in a disarray compared to it's normal sleek perfected look. 

"I need to speak to the queen now." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm Not JK, 

I have no excuse for the lateness of this except a rebound from the mental breakdown of Holiday problems, and then just stress. Please excuse me for it and continue reading, and thank you for still reading


	15. 15

Note: this Chapter is also dedicated to The Bronze Snidget aka Kari Lynn, who has the best bio… smiles. 

The Sound was eerie and the fact that it echoed off every wall was no better. It was a noise that you heard when McGonagall was storming down to Gryffindor tower to kill a kid… or five. It was the clicking of a mad woman's shoes on stone….

Click cluck click clunk…. 

It was unnerving. It was doubled as both Antoinette and Virginia headed towards center of the castle which in a hidden chamber held Charm already. 

The Children didn't bother to bow, just jumped out of the way of the layers of billowing fabric went rushing by. 

The room was made of stone mainly, It was hard and cold despite the large fire place in the center. Charm stood over a table a map rolled out in front of her. 

"Come." Charm said. A Young girl sat across from Charm against the wall. The New Watcher, a child named Tammy.

"A spy has just informed us of the first impending battle. In Hogsmeade. It's supposed to happen in one month to the day. Come look, It's like you said, they are going to attempt to take hostage the whole town." 

Virginia hurried to the map that showed streets and buildings of Hogsmeade, the there was a circle forming on the out skirts of the town of small hidden cottages. By each cottage a small name was noted. Goyle, Malfoy, Crabbe and Pettigrew to name a few. It was a huge circle, a few small red X's littered the map.

"The X's are buildings where the inhabitants are being held under spells already."

Virginia stared at the map. "give me a pen, get the others in here, Including Lupin…" She commanded. 

"Here is the Only place that the Order an enter, by studying some of the past battles I can assure you, They will only be able to enter through the entrance, the main road to Hogsmeade. Now Once the Order is there they'll fall into lines right about here, at the Hogshead making a first line that will stop the order entering any further into the town. They won't even attempt to form a circle around them because in the past Voldemort has suffered great losses at that approach…" Carolina said making notations on the map. 

" They wont start fighting first off, Voldemort has always been too cocky to just start throwing spells, no first they'll try to size each other up…. Comments will be tossed back and forth for about ten minutes before…." Draco said

"We have a bigger problem than this. The day is The last Hogsmeade day before school is over… Hundreds of students will be in that town… It's the Death eaters children's initiation… We thought It'd come later, but we were quite wrong… The attack will be wile all the students are in the town…." Virginia had thrown off her robe and was pacing in the room. 

"I'm staying at the school, I'll tell Dumbledore to cancel the Hogsmede day" Remus put in. 

"No, there's too much preparation put into this, and the children will be able to still get out." Blaise said. It will still go down, and then, there will be a an even higher chance of the fight spreading from Hogsmede to the castle, and then it will probably mass murder of the Hufflepuff and Gr-"

"You just hit it Blaise…. Remus you're going to be my messenger for me… Antoinette all the children of the home are either specially trained or highly advanced correct?"

"Quite, if a child is not battle worthy they do not stay at the Home they are sent to one of Europe's fine boarding schools." Antoinette said. Here eyes suddenly got wide. "Virginia if your thinking what I'm thinking…. You're a Genius."

"Good… Gather the ambassadors, we need to see to it that they go off to speak to their troops." Virginia said. She grabbed her robe and settled it about her shoulders. Charm took off to go alert of a gathering. 

"Okay, You will explain to us what you are thinking right?" Carolina asked. Virginia nodded "After Remus does my messenger work, come now you all want to be present when I speak to the ambassadors." 

Virginia stood on a floating platform in the hall. All the ambassadors were gathered about along with the armies of the Home. 

"It has come to a head my friends. In one month to the day the war will begin in Hogsmede. You all need to go, gather your troop your friends, our allies. Report back to us, bring all here, and we'll shelter all… The Home will be closed 2 days from the day at midnight. If you have not returned by then, contact through post and I'll see to it, but we cannot have our doors wide open… You all have became my friends, and you all swore to me very few months ago allegiance to me. I expect nothing more than your best. I have faith in each of you, all I ask is you have faith in me… We all must stand and strive together to meet and concur this evil and I have all the faith in you all, my friends. With that, Thank you all for your support." 

Remus Sighed walking around the court yard. The flowers looked perfect and the simple beauty of it almost hurt his eyes. He looked towards the balcony he'd noted earlier, It was Virginia's and she'd stepped out a few moments ago, along with Draco, to close the windows. When she'd noticed him she'd gave a quick wave, before slipping back into the room. 

"Good day Mr. Lupin." Remus turned to her. It was the pale blond who'd got Virginia from the dinner. Ann… ann something.

"Hello.. Ann-"

"Antoinette we weren't properly introduced, I command the Home's armies." 

"Really, Did you know I was once Virginia's professor, teaching her Defense Against the Dark Arts… I never could dream that this is what she'd be, I mean sure Dumbledore told me about that dumb prophecy, but I never thought that it would come true." Remus looked at a small rose bud. "Did you know that when she was in my class she'd barely look into my eyes, My god, just seeing her like this today… it's amazing." Remus cleared his throat. " I had a friend, Sirius, Well, when he met her he told me that she'd change the world, and that she was the most amazing person he'd ever met, I seems in Her second year she'd stumbled over him in his animagus form, every day she trekked into the forbidden forest to feed him… Everyday, snow or shine. Then well, Through the order of the phoenix she met up with him in person and he told me again that she'd shatter the worlds perception of everything." Remus smiled and turned to her. " I guess Dumbledore's and his predictions will come true" 

"Oh, no, I tend to disagree, Sirius Black's predictions are already in the works, Dumbledore's well lets just say that I wrote a poem, and Charm found the person to plant it in-"

"You mean, That stuff he's been sprouting about how she-"

"No, she will be a deciding factor in the war, but She never had the choice to be good or evil, It's not in her soul for the ability, Like look… See this rose bud, Pale virginal white, yes?"

"Yes"

"Well, No matter how bad it wants to be red it cannot, It wasn't made for it. Just like Virginia, If she wanted to be bad, she could try, but everything she would do, would ultimately have a good reaction, like she shot an unspeakable at you. It would miss you and hit the bad guy, or by you being gone it would enable another piece o the puzzle, It is not built in her soul to allow evil to happen, no mater what she does for the rest of her life, once this war is over, Once the home returns to it's basic form, and the ambassadors leave and settle back in to their previous routine, Everything she does will ultimately be for the better of human kind. That's how it works.

"We had to get Dumbledore to let things happen as they must, So, Charm placed a poem in one of Dumbledore's friends, and then when he was around, charm altered Dumbledore and everyone's in the room's vision to reflect the woman going into a state to deliver the prophecy, all the wile, It was just her sitting in her rocking chair reading a poem, Her memory had to be slightly altered, to do that Charm ripped out the poem so suddenly that it gave her confusion. Then she took up Residence in the school a year before Draco, and 4 years later I began courting the affections of Peter Pettigrew, Voldemorts right hand man to find information, and that leads us up to right about now…"

"You know Peter?" Remus swallowed. " He-"

"He was your friend, and you feel guilt and sadness over him… here come with me, you and I are going to become good friends over a pot of tea and cookies, You have a lot to speak of, and you leave tomorrow, come along and let me be your confidant…" 

"You don't-"

"I know that, the key is Remus we all need very good friends, and you have a few, but we all also need good confidants to keep us sane and let us bare their soul, you find that you can't do that with the friends you already have, but the key is, Is I am now your friend, and I want to be your confidant too, come my friend and speak to me of all that bares on your slim shoulders."

*~*~*Next Day*~*~*

Remus didn't say anything as he flooed straight into the headmasters office. A look of pure shock appeared on the headmasters face.

"Remus I thought Johan had asked you to stay month or two!"

"I was asked by someone more important to come back and see that you received this." Remus said producing the thick envelope that held the letter. He slipped it to Albus. 

_Headmaster Dumbledore-_

_It has came to my attention through specialty sources that an attack is going to happen on Hogsmede on the last Hogsmede weekend, It is to draw out the order of the Phoenix… Professor Lupin can explain any question you have about the ancient powers that have awoken, for I have neither the time nor the patience to pen it. _

This attack is set to happen wile Hogwarts precious students are in the town, We mustn't let this happen… god knows how many bodies would be taken away, You also cannot stop the weekend from coming, the Death Eater students would still get out to meet their leaders… It would be more likely that the battle would hit Hogwarts then also… 

We have a number, more like a few hundred children trained to fight, these children should take place of the Hogwarts children, In other words, all innocent students should be confined to their dormitory. My children will take these children's places in going to Hogsmede. The battle will go on, but don't think that you and the order, and your aurors are alone… 

I wish not to pull rank on a man I much respect, but if you fail to agree to this, I will do what I must to protect the school, and the innocent which attend. 

With respect, 

Virginia Weasley

Queen of the Home. 

Dumbledore turned his head to Remus. "The Home…. You mean.. it's not a ledged… It's true, there is such ancient magic…and Virginia.. She's…" 

"Yes! And the prophecy, that great one gave to you, was totally choreographed by the two women. One a time Watcher, and the other a Military commander Dumbledore.. Virginia… She's amazing, and the others, You should see them. The Goyle girl stood over a map, and dictated strategy, Wile Blaise and Draco, I mean My god, Dumbledore… It's… amazing to say the least…" Remus said. He tossed himself into the chair in a position reminiscent of the old days, Dumbledore could almost see him tossing himself down like that In the Common room, Sirius on the floor looking through a book of bets on anything from the Quidditch match to how many times Professor McGonagall would scream 'BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN!" Peters name was always left off because he'd always been left behind the scenes, James would be sitting in a singular chair, his broom in his hand, and his polish in the other. The smile on Remus' face was reminiscent of those days too.

"Remus, if I might ask, what is it your thinking of, I… I don't believe I've seen you ever smile like this…" 

Remus looked at his mentor and then turned to him. "I guess you never would have seen me like this, because I've never met her before… I mean my god, she's perfect, and she's my friend.. You know what she doesn't even care that I'm a werewolf.. I mean I really didn't think there were other people like that, but last night.. I've never felt such peace with one person… I mean we sat all night, drinking strawberry tea and eating peanut butter cookies… and she just listened to me… It.. It's like nothing I've ever had before with anyone." Remus said. 

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was full force when he whispered "ahh love." 

~*~*~*The Home, The hidden Chamber~*~*~*

Virginia Draco, Charm, Carolina, Blaise and Antoinette all sat around a large map of the surrounding area of Hogwarts to Hogsmede. Carolina was spouting off a list of military maneuvers and what they could do for the attack. 

"What do you think about an air attack Antoinette?"

Everyone's eyes sought out Antoinette after she didn't answer after a moment. 

Her eyes were vacant far off, and there was a sweet smile on her lips.. She was day dreaming. 

" Why don't you all continue on, Antoinette and I are going to take a walk in the court yard." Virginia said. She Walked towards Antoinette and laid a hand on her shoulders Antoinette jumped. "Come along Antoinette you and I are going to take a walk.." Immediately Antoinette jumped up and followed her out the door. 

"I'm so so sorry my Queen-"

"Shush dear, Come now I consider you and I friends, call me Virginia, Now then what on earth do you have to be sorry for, You did absolutely nothing wrong, we all tend to day dream, though normally you tend to be very prideful of Carolina when she gets on her stints because you helped awaken her skills, so now the real question is my friend, what is it that you are preoccupied over?" 

"Oh, I dare not burrne-"

"On the contrary Antoinette It would be no problem at all if you burdened me…" 

"I, well, Last night I spent the night with Lupin"

"You slept with a werewolf? Oh it had to be absolutely wild!" Virginia said. Antoinette's eyes practically jumped out of their head.

"No, oh, oh no, I mean well we stayed up all night drinking tea and eating cookies, and talking, and well, It was just like.. He was so sweet, and I mean.. I've sort of set my life to military, and now, all I can do is think of him, I- I can't even recall half of the basic strategy, I mean oh god…" 

"Sounds to me like your in Love…or lust, I mean he is a werewolf…I'm just kidding"

"Great just great, I'm in love, just give me the knife now." Antoinette said. 

"Oh come now it's not that bad."

"Oh yes it is-"

"No, Love is one of the most beautiful things-"

"says you."

"Come now, Love is one of the reasons wars are raged, You, Your in love with strategy, obsessed by it, well now your obsessed by both, the key is to balance the time, Dream of Remus at night, Hell floo the man over every night and romp in the bed, I promise, We won't mind another face around here." Virginia said. Antoinette's eyes were bugged out again about the romping in the bed room, but really… 

"It is okay at this moment Antoinette to be preoccupied, but soon, none of us will have the luxury to day dream, so do it now." Virginia said and smiled. "Come we will get back inside and try to keep our minds on Carolina's strategy…" 

Virginia sat in front of the fire thinking. A map of the town at hand, along with quills. Her body was totally relaxed, but every so often she reached over and jotted a note down on the side of the map. 

Draco stood back admiring her. It took strength to stay there and not grab her and pull her into the bed that was close by. He slowly took a few steps till he stood behind her. He looked down at the map. Notes around it where jotted, along with figures of the amount of troops already gathered. He gulped thinking about it, and much to his shock her hand shot up and caught his. 

"Sit with me Draco, and help me figure it all out…. Please." 

The please was more than he could take. He pulled the map before them both and settled down next to her. She produced a stack of parchments. 

"Some of the ambassadors have already got back to us… some good some bad." 

"well, lets get to it them…" 

Blaise smiled at Charm as they walked together in the garden. It was well into the early morning, but Draco and Virginia's windows remained open, and the candles bright. 

"Virginia is nervous" 

"So we all shall be soon. Virginia knows a bit more of the risk than us… she is worried.." Carolina said and winked "But, we know what their doing, with all those lights open, you tell me who's that and what are they doing?" Charm pointed off to another window and balcony set. Antoinette's room, The lights were exceedingly, but two forms could be seen in an embrace. 

"Who's she with?" Blaise asked incredulous. 

"A werewolf, that resides at Hogwarts…"

"You mean LUPIN?" Blaise said he began a soft laugh that was soon a chuckle. "It's official there's someone for everyone." He said shaking his head. "Hell, have you read some of those letters Potter, and Carolina send… Scandalous I tell you!" Blaise said. 

Charm laughed. 

"Good. Come my dear, lets go have some fun ourselves." Charm said leading Blaise off.

Russia- 

The man woke, cold sweats pouring through him. His body shaking. His eyes were wild as he looked about his room. 

"Sirius… James… Stop this now…" He yelled, but the torment in his soul didn't stop, and he couldn't tamp it down. He grabbed a sheet and pulled it about him. 

"I didn't mean to do it… I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to do it.. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to DO IT!!! AHHHHH" 

The mans screams echoed through the old castle awakening many a member of the clan that lived their, They echoed about the hall for a wile, before they were suddenly cut off… 

"Very good, Lucius of you to plot the scare of him… sniveling coward that he was… thought his friends back to haunt him… Very good… See that his body is sent to the school…. Can't be having a right hand man who has a wizarding bond hanging over his head to Mr. Potter, now can I… See to it. 

Lucius looked over his handy work. The little idiot had been killed with childhood tricks. Scared to death… good.


	16. 16

Draco watched as she slowly dressed. The home was as empty as it got according to Charm, With all the ambassadors gone to see to their troops. They were going to be having a meeting With Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. 

They'd all taken extra care with their looks. Virginia most of all. In the style of all her robes, with a dress corset and robe. Where normally Her cloths would have contrasting colors, today it was contrasting fabrics. The Corset was made of a brocade with embroidered white roses. The dress was a shiny silk and the robe was light velvet that was luminescent. It was trimmed with a line of silk ribbon. It was a sharp contrast to the blood red hair that spilled down her back. Her lips were the same blood red color, and her eyes were at their best in the amber. Her pale skin looked even paler than that of all the white fabric, and yet it still looked excellent. He smiled and pulled out the ring he'd seen purchased earlier in the week. 

"Virginia?"

Virginia smiled into the mirror she stood before and looked at Draco. He looked amazing in his gray robes she'd seen made for him. They were made of silk and velvet like her own, and brought out the blue hidden in his gray eyes. His hair, tied at his nape, looked even lighter, like spun moon light, The pale skin, so much like her own was, beautiful, a light red blush on his cheeks made him look so much more alive than normal. She turned to him and headed to her vanity. 

"yes Draco?"

"You look beautiful…" He said. It wasn't what he was planning on saying but he couldn't help it. She gave him a smile through her vanity mirror again. He swallowed and watched as she put on a shiny silver eye shadow. 

"Thank you Draco, You look, handsome too." 

"Thanks… there's something, I wanted to ask you.. Virginia." 

"What?" She said. She turned her chair to him, Draco was never nervous, It wasn't in him to be. He said what he had to say. 

"Wi- Would you do me the honor and joy of becoming the next Miss Malfoy?" 

Her eyes got large as He opened the box that held her ring. It was a ruby, Surrounded by emeralds, the band was a gold and silver interlocking band. 

"I hope you like it, because even if you say no it's yours…. Diamonds are too bland for you." 

Virginia swallowed looking at the ring… 

"You might well say yes, after all you love me, and who'd want your brothers blackening my pretty little face when they find out that I haven't slept in my own bed since-" 

He was trying to cover up his nervousness on the fact she hadn't said yes yet… 

But he couldn't continue with her mouth firmly pressed against his. 

When the kiss broke, Virginia looked into the pale eyes. 

"Yes." She said. And he grabbed her to kiss her again before slipping the ring on her finger. 

"I can't thank you enough for saying that one word Virginia." 

"Good, you can pay me back for it, by being nice tonight, If I know my family, which I unfortunately do, All of the brood will be there, From Bill, the oldest, to Ron." 

"ugh, but Virginia-"

"Draco"

"I'll be good." He submitted sadly. "Bloody everlasting hell, We haven't even set down a date and already, I'm letting you tell me what to do…" 

"Good, get used to it, hun." Virginia said winking at him. 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were port keyed straight into the building, and Harry palled when he landed and darkness enveloped them. 

"Lumos!" was screamed by mostly everyone. The room lit up. They were in a long room, The walls, were hung with thick tapestries, depicting amazing scenes. In the middle of the room was a long table that was engraved with symbols about it. 

"Draco! Virginia." Snape called out. The words echoed about the room. 

"Could we be in the wrong place?" Hermione questioned. 

"I highly doubt it, Miss granger… but, keep wands drawn, and gather about, don't wander. Stay together." Dumbledore ordered. 

Suddenly, with out a sound before it. 

"Draco Armand Malfoy, I shall kill you if you don't get off my robe." The voice was harsh. 

"Dear God Carolina, I didn't mean too."

"Be quiet both of you." The Voice of Virginia Weasley washed over them all. " Carolina, you'll see Harry momentarily, and Draco, just because you said you'll be nice to my family doesn't mean that you can be an ass to Carolina, and by the way, Harry and Hermione are included in my family."

"But Virginia that will give me nothing to do-"

"Were here to discuss business Draco, not attack you fiancé's family." Blaise said. 

"All of you be quiet their probably already in there, listening to us bicker" The voice of Virginia echoed. Suddenly 2 large doors were thrown open, tossing light into the dark room. 

" Alight!" Virginia's voice echoed and the lights in the room, the thousands of candles lit up the room. The Beautiful tapestries that decorated the wall lit, showing scenes of both battle and love. The Order of the phoenix all stood close together near a corner, around the beautiful tapestries, One of the walls, was full of long windows that went from the huge vaulted ceilings to the ground. They showed a snowy mountain side. Causing all of the order to wonder just where they were… That wonderment only lasted a few moments before they tuned and saw a sight that was both amazing and startling. 

They stood their, Virginia and Draco's hands clasped together, Her robes more pristine than the snow that blanketed the mountain side, and his, gray robes setting off his hair and the blue in his eyes. Next was Charm and Blaise, Their robes both a Crimson color, that made them both look important and stand apart. Charms eyes were distant looking to the snow. Carolina stood alone, Her robes were a startling emerald that looked jewel like it was such a startling color. In front of them all was a very young girl.

"I am the watcher, May I present to you all, Queen Virginia, and her court, Draco, Charm, Blaise, Carolina, and Harry, and her military leader, Antoinette." 

Everyone's heads turned to the shocked Harry, who's own robes were suddenly the same jewel like color of Carolina's. The cut was the same as Blaise and Draco's robes. 

"Next time, Young one, keep your mouth closed till the poor soul who doesn't know what is going on has been informed." Charm said, Her voice light in speaking to the small girl.

"Yes" She said, and then moved off to the side of the room.

Everyone watched as Virginia moved to the table and to the Head seat. The chair moved back automatically and she took a seat, it pushed in. Draco took her right hand, and Charm her left. Next to Charm went Blaise, and Next to Carolina went Draco. 

"Harry, Please take the seat next to Carolina" Virginia said. Harry hurried and took the seat. Immediately with each of them sitting along the table, The carvings, that were before each of them connected to each other to form an immense pattern before them. 

"Please take a seat." Virginia said, Directed to the remaining members in the room. 

Dumbledore, Tonks, Bill Charlie, Percy, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Molly, Arthur, Severus, McGonagall, Hagrid, and a number of miscellaneous Aurors took seats. Mad Eye Moody was the last one. 

"Thank you. All for coming." Virginia snapped her fingers and immediately goblets appeared before everyone full of a crimson, blood colored wine, another snap and plates of pastries, cookies, and other treats and snacks. "I've never believed of seeing to business as such were discussing tonight with out wine." Virginia said before taking a sip of the liquid. Molly and Arthur stared at their daughter. 

" I assume, Professor, you haven't seen to explain things to your order?" Charm questioned. 

"ugh, no, I haven't as yet broached the subject." 

"Good, It will give our new girl a bit of practice. Watcher…" 

The small girl who had settled herself in the corner shot a look of supreme annoyance to Charm. 

" The queen and her court are totally pure souls, who are resurrected-"

"Reincarnated." 

"you say it next time then- Reincarnated at times of importance to see to the safety and well being of both magic and muggle. It is a ancient power that unites those you see before you, and though you may not realize it, their order of souls has been since the beginning of time. Documentation of this order resides in each and every place of Magical democracy, In the ministry, and the exploits of this order are documented from other sources with half truths, and in crumbling ancient texts for you all really haven't mucked it up this much in a long time. Those who sit before you, The order of the Home, hold more power than any set laws and such. They are the controlling in the world as of now. What they choose to come about will come about. The ministry and all other magic republics and Democracies bend to the will of this order." The small girl said it, Turned to Charm, Pulled a face and then sat back down. 

"Very good… next time refrain from pulling a face." Charm said. Her voice airy. 

"So were like in the presence of a ledged…" Tonks said. Her eyes lit with mischief. "Well I expect autographs." 

The other auror gave a withering glance to the mischief full Tonks. 

"well, at least one of them retained a sense of humor. Antoinette said. 

"yes, well humorous be it, I believe, we should get on with what's going on. I mean it's apparent why you all res- reincarnated at this moment, I mean Voldemort and all, but why a meeting, and why the cloak and dagger, You all just disappeared off the earth, mind you young Miss Weasley that you left with 3 Slytherin children with Death eater parents. How are we to-" 

Virginia held up her hand silencing the paranoid Moody. "I understand very well your concerns. Believe me, If I was you I'd be concerned, but the key is, who do you know who owns this." 

Virginia snapped her fingers, and floating in the air, about the middle of the table the Sword of Fortune appeared. Virginia raised her hand and the sword flew into her hand. 

"Try to remove it, any of you." She said holding it loosely. "It was created by Merlin, you all know the tales, and the fact that no one can remove it from the soul that truthfully owns the sword. That is me, and I can guarantee none of your, brute force or your magical strength combined can remove this from me." She looked at them, and not surprisingly they turned to Dumbledore. 

"Well, are you going to try to remove it?" an auror demanded. 

"I have no reason to-"

"Headmaster, please so we can get this over with, we have much to discuss, and I fear not much time, I have left the Home half staffed, and locked to the brim. I am due to be having a number of troops arriving very early in the morning, I have not the time to dally, with people questioning all I put forth." Virginia said. "Though it does me highly proud that you have no doubts about what we speak of." Virginia said. 

Dumbledore nodded his head before shouting accedo iam. 

The sword didn't move an inch. Dumbledore shouted again, a new string of Latin words. Their was still no movements, of the sword. Not even a breeze. 

"Does this satisfy your need of proof, Mr. Moody?" Draco drawled.

"Yes, by god, a Malfoy, and a Snape that aren't evil, Albus I must be dying of Sho-"

"Their will be none of that." Virginia said. Her amber eyes bright. " I will not allow prejudice in this room, I'll cast you out, before I'll allow you to continue, and by the way, this is the future Miss Malfoy Mr. Moody." Virginia's words were chastising, and even Snape got a small blush on his cheeks as a scathing comment about Moody's own family had danced on his tongue 

"Really?" Molly questioned. "Oh baby! I'll have a son and law!" Molly said with the enthusiasm of any mother who was finding out that her baby was getting married. 

"Thank you mum. But we do have things to discuss, Antoinette, their yours." Virginia said. 

5 hours later.

"but what of these Children you plan to bring in, are their lives not important and innocent?" Tonks asked. They'd been laying cards out on the table, followed by strategies for the first battle, and as thus far they always returned to the Courts plan… 

"Children of the home, are trained to fight. If they are not battle ready they do not stay with us." Charm said. She stapled her fingers together. " as much as I hate to say this but there is no better alternative that will see to the safety of Hogwarts."

"I don't want to pull rank on this." Virginia said. She slowly stood. "but I will if I must. You all understand certain aspects of this perfectly, and that is, that lives may be lost. Children of the home are no way indispensable, but the key to it is, that they are trained to do battle, Hogwarts students are trained to become journalists, and accountants, our work source. A five year old from the Home can use unforgivable curses, and throw them off with no problem." Virginia moved to pace about the table, and everyone altered their seats so to see her in full view. 

"I will not have Hogwarts taken, understand this. I will lock you all into cells and face death eaters on my own before I allow Hogwarts to be taken. The school. Is a crucial point. Own it, Own the students, own the parents." 

"She right, think about it.. Half the school would be bathed in blood before the first auror got their, and all that would happed to bring that auror down would be to see their child in the arms of a death eater…" Harry Pulled a hand through his hair. 

"Only the students who can produce a patronus should be aloud out of the school on the day…" Hermione said. "They can then at least protect against the dementors." Hermione sucked her bottom lip. " All muggle born students with the exception of myself should also-"

"No." Draco said. It caused a lot of mouths to open, and Moody began to say something, but was cut off by the look Virginia shot him, "Listen, to death eaters," Draco stood at this, and began pacing like Virginia. " you all are the same as a muggle born, and worse, you all don't seem to understand this, a person who sides with them is painted with the same, or worse brush, look at Mr. Weasley. My father would rather kill him off than Granger, All who can meet the requirements, and can hold a wand should be aloud to fight, after all, what's better than-"

It was at this moment that a loud pop was heard. 

The slim girl who appeared beside Virginia startled them all. She had huge eyes, that were highly unsettling. 

"My queen, It's been sent from…" Her eyes cut to Antoinette who gave her a nod. "our informant… It's said to be urgent, and came, by a fox." She said. Hading her a rolled parchment. Another Pop was herd and she was gone. 

"What is it?" Antoinette asked. 

Virginia opened it and un rolled it. 

Queen- court~

Time grows dim, and death has occurred. Peter Pettigrew died last week, screaming his friends names. It seems his heart was restless… but it seems the man owed a high price debt of his life that was never paid to boy wonder, and I fear that I soon will no longer be here. As a matter of due course, mayhap I will flee with this letter… I'm beginning to be recognized, and I do not wish to be… 

Till we meet again,

Armando Black. 

Virginia felt her lips press. Everyone stared at her. 

"It seems, Peter Pettigrew passed on last night haunted by memories of his childhood friends…It seems but at the same time, It seems he owed a debt to mister Potter, Draco, do you detect a certain hand in this?" She asked. 

"Of course Lucius would have loved to kill Pettigrew but as he'd helped Voldemort… He would have had to use a back handed way… and yes he would probably get off on killing a man with juvenile tricks." Draco said. 

" mm." Virginia rolled the parchment and slipped it into a pocket. 

Her eyes headed towards were Remus Lupin sat, his head in his hands. Antoinette who sat beside him was lightly rubbing his back. 

"We don't have much more time here, decided to say yes to my plan, or let me pull rank, your choice." Virginia said. She took a deep swallow of wine. 

"as the Muggles say, My way or the Highway." 

"Very well Virginia, Do you not think that the Death Eater Children will not notice that their enemies are not amongst those in the town?" 

"Simple illusion charms can be placed on the children of the home." Virginia said and took another sip. " We have but few choices here, and I truly don't wish to even try and pull rank, but the point of it is that none of us can manage this, putting forward innocents that know how to fight is more preferable to me that putting forward our Hogwarts innocents." Virginia gave a long drawn sigh. " agree with me now, an lets get this part of the business through with so we can get onto more important parts of this…" Virginia slipped back into her seat, with Draco fallowing her. Whispers of voices were talking a windstorm up down at the other end of the table.

"We have no choice in the matter in truth, but what you presented us with, as such we will fallow your lead." Dumbledore said. 

"Good. As we see it…."

Virginia sat with Draco. They were back at the home. " Charlie said we'll have the dragons by tomorrow." He reminded her 

"yes… what if it doesn't work, what if our illusion charms fail, what if the children from here are slaughtered in a blood bath, what if…"

"There is no use in pondering the what if's Virginia until after everything goes down… pondering it all now will do nothing but give you one hell off a headache. 

Gail Carden of Hufflepuff picked up her pumpkin juice and palled when she saw the writing appear in the juice. 

Miss Carden- Do not head make a sound- Don not make a face, every thing is normal DO NOT head to Hogsmede, Walk up the stairs and to the Hufflepuff dorm, Professor Sprout will await you, and others. Be calm and do as your asked to.

Albus Dumbledore. 

At the head table, all teachers watched goblets, if after 5 drinks the person had yet to read their message the goblet turned a light orange. Then they, before breakfast was over, on their way out, stopped those kids who had not read their messages, and whispered quickly and quietly "Common Room NOW" 

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington waited patiently for the sign, which was a small bell Dumbledore would ring in the great hall, that would sound in the ante chamber. He looked about at all the mimics of the children he knew, their robes were larger though, and that was, as a tall 8 year old girl had showed him, to hide their weaponry… really, they started with their wand when attacked, if the wand was taken away from them, each student had a very scary looking sword to draw out, and a small dagger that was hidden by their sleeves. Each child also had a portkey necklace to pull on if they got hurt or in over their heads, though a number of the students had already declared that this was not going to be used, to die in battle was much more noble than to portkey out, and in the corner, something very odd was happening. A tall girl looked at a picture of those dead, and was, doing a number of illusion charms to make a few kids look like them, Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, Lily Potter, James Potter, and a few that he didn't recognize… 

"Seeing his victims will damn well scare the bastard." the woman transfiguring them said. "Remember well portkey you all in when we want you." The girl smiled. And then, grabbed her own necklace and left… 

The first bell sounded and Nearly Headless Nick directed the first lot out slowly… they blended in evenly, and made a crisscross, from one side of the hall to another, wile their parallels, the students they mimicked crisscrossed and slipped up the stairs, without any being the wiser..

The Queen, the court, Antoinette, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Minerva McGonagall all sat upon the back of the riding dragons. They were hidden with spells in the clouds and were circling slowly looking down.. The horseless carriages were arriving in Hogsmede, and it was im possible to figure out which students were the mimicked… It was only when they began falling into positions, near strategic buildings and acting inconspicuous, and teen like could you tell, and that was only because the kids were doing as they were told… 

"Our friends have arrived, Draco said into her ear, it was a spell that carried ones voice to another. Virginia looked to him, and he smiled, a sure sign that their friends were the ones to have arrived, rather than death eaters, sure enough, down in the woods, a huge congregation of creatures were gathering that could only be seen from the clouds. 

"it shouldn't be long now." was whispered into everyone's ears, and everyone nodded. 

It was said too soon, for almost as soon as it left the lips, a few figures appeared around the woods, in the new little cabins and tents… Too soon, they were not invisibly flying through the white fluffy clouds, but an ugly green smoky apparition of a skull with a snake coming through the mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN~ ok, I couldn't resist the proposal, because to me, if you knew their was a chance one of you could die in the up coming events, and you loved each other, well, that would just HAVE to happen, you can pelt me with tomatoes if you wish to. 

I hope you enjoy, this chapter was really hard to write, I've had this singular chapter wrote for a wile, and lets just say it's changed a lot! From it's original because I am temperamental. So It's been re wrote a number of times, I wouldn't even allow myself to re read this because I fear I'll delete something again…

Thanks to all of you who review, you all really make my day believe me, I'm struggling through correspondence Spanish that I just got and oh boy! I'm beginning to wonder if French would have been better… but anyways that depressed me and you all made me happy! So a new chapter.. In really really short time compared to my usual wait.

smiley to you all

GoddessTeasha


End file.
